el secreto de los Potter
by luna-evans-26
Summary: que pasaria si James y Lily hubieran tenido otro hijo? que pasara cuando se encuentre con Harry?  mi version del libro 6 y 7 y lo que sucedio despues, los protagonistas no son los personajes principales  de momento son personajes distintos
1. Chapter 1

**___DISCLAMER: todos los personajes son propiedad de la maravillosa, talentosa y UNICA J.K Rowlin._**

**___los demas personajes desconocidos son producto de mi loca cabecita._**

**hola de nuevo yo, he decidido volver a escribir en este ff, lo he estado editando un poco y dedicandole un poco mas de tiempo. espero que sigan apoyandome y ya saben se aceptan criticas destructivas.**

**feliz año!**

Capitulo 1

El sueño

Harry se encontraba parado frente a una hermosa casa, no sabía donde era, pero algo en ella le llamaba la atención. Dentro de la casa se escuchaban ruidos, como de pelea, unos segundos después se comenzaron a escuchar gritos; Harry quería ir en ayuda de las personas que se encontraban dentro de la casa, pero sus piernas parecían no querer responderle.

Justo en ese segundo se dio cuenta que había alguien parado junto a él, había una joven viendo horrorizada lo que sucedía en la casa. Un resplandor verde esmeralda se vio en una de las ventanas del piso inferior y minutos después en el piso superior.

En ese momento el ojiverde despertó sobresaltado una vez más, temblando se levanto de la cama y se acerco pesadamente a la ventana para abrirla y poder respirar un poco de aire fresco. Mientras intentaba tranquilizarse se dio cuenta que una vez mas había soñado con la noche en que mataron a sus padres, solo que esta vez una pregunta rondaba por su cabeza…

-¿quién era esa chica?

Seguía preguntándose lo mismo mientras veía por la ventana la noche estrellada que había sobre Privet Drive. Regreso a su cama y tomo la foto que tenia de sus padres, mientras la observaba espera encontrar las respuestas a todo lo que había pasado en los últimos 15 años.

Sabía que sus padres habían muerto a causa de una profecía que se había hecho poco antes de que el naciera, Dumbledore le había contado todo semanas atrás. Desde esa noche podía jurar que sus pesadillas habían comenzado.

Lentamente el día comenzó a despuntar y su cuarto fue pasando de un color oscuro a un suave anaranjado, unos minutos más tarde la luz de la mañana le indico que era hora de levantarse así que comenzó a vestirse para bajar a desayunar; antes de que saliera del cuarto llego una hermosa lechuza color café llevaba una carta en el pico, tomo el sobre y de inmediato supo que era de Hogwarts. La carta que cada año enviaban recordando el inicio del curso y la lista de libros que necesitaría.

Después de unos minutos salió lentamente del cuarto para ir directo a la cocina, sabía que tenía que ir al Callejos Diagon, así que decidió que cuando acabara de desayunar escribiría a Ron para ir por los útiles escolares, ya que no podía ir solo y también esperaba ansioso a que su mejor amigo lo invitara a pasar el resto de las vacaciones en la Madriguera.

Cuando por fin bajo a desayunar sus tíos se encontraban sentados alrededor de la mesa, y como siempre fue ignorado cuando entro, tomo un plato y comenzó a servirse el desayuno, unos minutos después entro una pequeña lechuza que llevaba una enorme carta comparada con el pequeño cuerpo de esta.

-¡MALDITA SEA, YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME GUSTA VER ESAS MALDITAS AVES EN ESTA CASA!-bramo el tío Vernon sumamente molesto.

-lo sé pero, pero yo no puedo evitar que vengan-contesto Harry por milésima vez.

-no me importa-dijo categóricamente-no quiero volver a ver esos pajarracos nunca más. ¿Entendido?

-si claro, lo que tu digas-contesto Harry sin prestarle mucha atención. Abrió la carta que le había llegado hacia pocos minutos, se dio cuenta que la carta era de su mejor amigo Ron…

_Harry:_

_Supongo que ya te habrá llegado la carta de Hogwarts, así que supongo que nos veremos pronto. _

_Mi padre me dijo que pasaría a buscarte a casa de tus tíos hoy por la noche, recuerda que no puedes venir tu solo, así que estaremos los tres juntos lo que resta de las vacaciones. Hermione llegara mañana por la tarde y tal vez podremos ir a comprar todo lo necesario._

_Recuerda avisarles a los muggles; nos vemos esta noche._

_Ron_

-…ni siquiera tienes la mas mínima decencia de decirles a…esos bichos raros que no te escriban de día y… ¿me estas prestando atención?-continuaba el tío Vernon mientras su cara iba adquiriendo un tono morado.

-sí, lo siento, pero tengo que ir a preparar mis cosas, el señor Weasley vendrá por mi esta noche, ¿te parece bien que me quede con ellos lo que queda de las vacaciones?-pregunto Harry sin importarle mucho la respuesta.

-haz lo que quieras, al fin y al cabo solo tendremos que soportarte otro año más. Así que ve pensando donde vivirás, porque cuando acabes de estudiar en esa casa de locos no regresaras aquí jamás.

Dijo tío Vernon mientras que él, tía Petunia y Dudley salían de la cocina dejándolo solo. La verdad es que Harry ya había pensado que es lo que sucedería cuando acabara de estudiar, pero por el momento eso no le importaba, aun seguía sintiéndose culpable de la muerte de Sirius, y aun más de haber dejado escapar a Bellatrix. Así que después de un rato se levanto y salió de la cocina y subió a su habitación y comenzó a preparar su equipaje.

Mientras tanto en las profundidades del departamento de misterios…

En la cámara de la muerte, cerca del arco donde Sirius había desaparecido unas semanas atrás, había una persona encapuchada parada delante del arco recitando un conjuro…

-¡oh poderoso Zeus, señor de las Parcas. Permite a ese hombre volver! ¡Grandes Parcas, que tejen y cortan el hilo de la vida, permítanle volver y continuar su vida!

De pronto se sintió una enorme ráfaga de viento proveniente del interior del arco, hubo una pequeña explosión y de pronto se vio el cuerpo de Sirius recostado en la tarima que sostenía el arco.

-¡HARRY!- grito Sirius.

-tranquilo, ya estas a salvo-contesto una suave voz junto a él.

-necesito ayudarlo…yo vengo a ayudarlo…y…

-tranquilo, te ayudare en todo lo que pueda…


	2. Chapter 2 Escape del Ministerio

_**DISCLAMER: todos los personajes son propiedad de la maravillosa, talentosa y UNICA J.K Rowlin.**_

_**los demas personajes desconocidos son producto de mi loca cabecita.**_

Capitulo 2

Escape del Ministerio

-tranquilo te ayudare en todo lo que pueda-dijo aquella voz-vamos levántate. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

-¿quién eres tú? ¿Dónde está Harry?-pregunto confuso Sirius.

-soy una amiga, y ese tal Harry no está aquí, hace mucho que no viene nadie por aquí.

-¡¿Cómo? Pero si acabamos de llegar para rescatar a los chicos y…

-no lo creo, eso fue hace semanas, tú te caíste a través del arco y…

-necesito salir de aquí-dijo de pronto el moreno y se puso de pie en un salto.

-lo sé, yo también. Será mejor que salgamos de aquí.

Sirius y la desconocida, salieron de la Cámara de la Muerte hasta llegar a la estancia circular, se tardaron varios minutos en encontrar la puerta correcta para salir al pasillo que los conduciría al elevador.

Cuando alcanzaron el elevador estaban más que seguros que el ruido alertaría a los guardias, pero como semanas atrás, no llegaron los guardias cuando este llego al Atrio. Sirius se encontraba muy débil y su salvadora lo estaba ayudando a caminar para poder salir lo mas a prisa de ese lugar.

Unos minutos después lograron alcanzar la salida de visitas, la noche comenzaba a caer y una fresca brisa recorría las calles de Londres. Caminaron por unas cuantas calles hasta que Sirius no pudo más y agotado, se sentó cerca de un basurero.

-gracias por ayudarme-dijo Sirius jadeando por el gran esfuerzo que había hecho.

-no hay nada que agradecer.

-pero no me has dicho quien eres y que hacías en ese lugar.

-estaba encerrada en el Departamento de Misterios desde hace muchos años.

-¿cómo es eso posible?

-no lo sé, estoy ahí desde pequeña.

-pero no me has dicho aun cómo te llamas.

-me llamo Gwen, bueno al menos así es como me llamaba el hombre que bajaba a verme de vez en cuando.

-¿Qué hombre? ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-no sé quien sea, pero algunas veces llegue a escuchar como lo llamaban-contesto después de unos segundos.- Se llamaba Cornelius.

-¿Cornelius? No puede ser, el es el ministro de magia.-dijo algo preocupado-será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí.

-pero, ¿A dónde iremos?-dijo Gwen mientras ayudaba a Sirius a ponerse de pie.

-iremos a la Mansión Black…no creo…no será posible, mejor vallamos a Godric's Hollow. Ahí nadie nos buscara.-dijo Sirius más para sí que para Gwen.

-¿Cómo iremos hasta ahí?

-con polvos flu, tendremos que llegar al Caldero Chorreante y desaparecer antes de que alguien nos vea.

Sirius y Gwen se encaminaron de nuevo, esta vez con rumbo al Caldero Chorreante. Estuvieron afuera del pequeño local por un buen rato, hasta que las calles estuvieron casi vacías y entraron cuando por una de las ventanas vieron que Tom, el propietario, iba a la trastienda a buscar algo.

Llegaron hasta un pequeño cuarto, Sirius se dirigió a la chimenea mientras Gwen buscaba los polvos flu, cuando los encontró, el ojigris tomo un puño de polvos y se metió en la chimenea, tomo a Gwen de la cintura, la sujeto fuertemente y dijo:

-Godric's Hollow 26-al mismo tiempo tiro los polvos sobre los troncos ordenados y se vieron rodeados de una corriente de colores y sonidos; estaban viajando a través de la res flu. De pronto llegaron a una casa que estaba abandonada desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Gwen ayudo a Sirius a recostarse en un sillón que se encontraba cerca de la chimenea-ahora recuéstate y descansa, lo necesitas-dijo Gwen mientras se levantaba para retirarse.

-gracias-dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano.

-no hables, necesitas descansar

-gracias-dijo el ojigris mientras la tomaba de la mano.

-ya no hables, descansa. Lo necesitas.

-lo sé, pero quisiera conocer el rostro de mi salvadora.

En ese momento Gwen asintió y decidió bajarse la capucha que le cubría el rostro, dejando ver un hermoso rostro, de ojos de un color azul tan intenso que recordaban el mar, pero que igualmente reflejaban una gran tristeza, tenía el cabello castaño claro casi rubio de suaves ondas, el cabello le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda. Aunque en ese momento lo llevaba recogido en una coleta.

-eres muy bonita…-fue lo último que pudo decir Sirius antes de que cayera de nuevo desmayado.

Gwen se alejo del sillón donde se encontraba Sirius y comenzó a recorrer la casa. Por lo que pudo ver la casa llevaba varios años abandonada, por cualquiera de los corredores y las habitaciones cercanas solo se podía ver la obscuridad. Después de unos minutos regreso de nuevo a la sala y encendió la chimenea para calentar un poco la habitación, saco de la pequeña mochila, que traía desde su escape, un poco de comida y la dejo a un lado para ofrecérsela a Sirius cuando despertara.

Se quedo contemplando el fuego durante varios minutos, mientras intentaba recordar de qué amigos hablaba, y por un segundo recordó el día del alboroto en el Ministerio….

********************************************************FLASH BACK********************************************************

Gwen se encontraba sentada ante una mesa leyendo un libro que esa misma tarde le había llevado aquel extraño hombre que la mantenía encerrada, cuando de pronto escucho ruido fuera de su puerta, pero no le prestó mucha atención ya que siempre iba gente de lo más extraña a ese lugar. Unos segundos después alguien comenzó a empujar su puerta, miro el pequeño reloj que había sobre la mesa- las 9:30 pm, nadie viene a este lugar tan tarde- se dijo a sí misma; se levanto algo asustada, se acerco y escucho a través de la gruesa puerta de madera:

-¿Qué pasa?-inquirió Hermione.

-esta…cerrada…-contesto Harry, apoyo todo su peso sobre la puerta, pero esta no cedió ni un milímetro.

-entonces debe de ser esa ¿no?-concluyo Ron, emocionado, e intento ayudar a Harry a abrirla- ¡tiene que serlo!

-¡apartense!-les ordeno Harry. Apunto con la varita hacia donde habría estado la cerradura de haber sido una puerta normal-¡ALOHOMORA!-pero no sucedió nada-¡la navaja de Sirius!-exclamo, después la saco del interior de su túnica y la deslizo por el resquicio que había entre la puerta y la pared.

…

-pero ¿si esta es la que buscamos?-aventuro Ron contemplando la puerta con una mezcla de aprensión y curiosidad.

-no puede ser o…

Gwen se tranquilizo un poco más al ver que no habían podido entrar, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que ellos nunca antes habían ido a ese lugar, y se preguntaba quienes serian porque se daba cuenta de que no sabían a donde tenían que ir.

**********************************************FIN FLASH BACK*********************************************************************************

Si tenía que ser eso, justo ese día. Después de que ellos entraran le costó varias semanas más el poder escapar ya que siempre estaba muy bien custodiado ese horrible lugar.


	3. Chapter 3 De regreso a Londres

_**DISCLAMER: todos los personajes son propiedad de la maravillosa, talentosa y UNICA J.K Rowlin.**_

_**los demas personajes desconocidos son producto de mi loca cabecita.**_

CAPITULO 3

DE REGRESO A LONDRES

En Bulgaria había una familia no tan espectacular como otras, tal vez no con tanto status social, pero era una familia como muy pocas.

La familia MacFadden era de lo más normal, a excepción tal vez de que los miembros de esta familia eran magos. Jack Macfadden viajaba desde hacía varios años junto con su familia, intentando conseguir nuevas legislaciones a favor de los derechos de los hombres-lobo. Tessa, la esposa de Jack, era la mente maestra detrás de esta legislación. Durante años se había cansado de que a su primo favorito lo relegaran de la vida familiar y social, solo por su "pequeño problema peludo" como solían decir sus amigos.

Jessica era la hija de ambos, ella desde un principio se había opuesto a dejar su vida en Inglaterra, pero al final se había marchado dejando atrás a su mejor amigo y a su tío favorito. Y Cath, ella era la mejor amiga de Jess y desde hacia un año vivía con ellos. Tras la muerte de sus padres los MacFadden prácticamente la había adoptado ya que desde Jess estuvo un año en Beauxbotons, Jess y Cath se habían hecho inseparables.

Ninguno de ellos imaginaba siquiera que el regreso a Londres estaría lleno de sorpresas y pérdidas para todos ellos.

-vamos Jessica, nos tenemos que ir-dijo la voz de un hombre mayor.

-no me digas Jessica papá, es Jess.

Jess era una niña de lo más normal que se podría imaginar, tenía 16 años, de cabello rojo muy brillante y ojos castaños. Era muy bonita, aunque lo peor que tenia (según sus padres) era que le gustaba hacer bromas de todo tipo y meterse en problemas.

-bueno, discutimos después el cómo te llamas. Tu madre y Catherine nos esperan.

-está bien, vámonos-dijo Jess bajando las escaleras-pero sigo sin entender que vamos a hacer en Inglaterra.

Jack, el padre de Jess, decidió que era hora de volver a su país para continuar con su labor. Así que para no llamar la atención viajarían como muggles. Se dirigieron al aeropuerto y tomaron el avión que los llevaría de nuevo a Londres.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, trataron de pasar desapercibidos o como simples turistas; pero para su desgracia algunos reporteros se habían enterado de su regreso, afuera un carro los estaba esperando. Jess vio que traía unas banderitas a los lados, entonces comprendió que estaban de regreso por el trabajo de su padre. El carro en el que iban los llevo a una hermosa casa, de dos pisos, a las afueras de Londres. En cuanto bajaron y entraron a la casa, se dieron cuenta que la mayor parte de sus cosas ya se encontraban ahí.

-muy bien niñas, suban y arreglen sus cosas. Cenaremos en un rato-dijo alegremente Hannah, la madre de Jess.

Las dos subieron y buscaron sus cuartos, comenzaron a arreglar sus cosas. Unos minutos después Catherine entro al cuarto de Jess…

-Jess, no estoy segura de que haya sido buena idea el venir aquí-dijo en un susurro mientras entraba al cuarto.

-tranquila Cath, es una buena idea-dijo Jess mientras le daba un abrazo a su mejor amiga.

Catherine tenía el cabello negro azulado, le encantaba usar ese color ya que según ella resaltaba sus ojos color verde, ella a diferencia de Jess era mucho más tranquila y muy pocas veces había participado en las locuras de su amiga.

Siguieron arreglando sus cuartos por un par de horas, hasta que fue la hora de la cena, las dos bajaron y cenaron en familia…

-¿papá, donde vamos a seguir estudiando Cath y yo?-pregunto Jess durante la cena.

-irán a Hogwarts, mañana hablare con el director para arreglarlo todo.

-¿no habrá problema?, digo nosotras estábamos muy bien en...

-no habrá problema. Pronto sentirán a Hogwarts como su hogar- se apresuro a contestar Tessa.

Al día siguiente Jack salió temprano de su casa y se dirigió al trabajo por la mañana y por la tarde fue a visitar al profesor Dumbledore. Y no volvió sino hasta la hora de la cena.

-buenas noticias niñas. Está todo arreglado, irán a Hogwarts; pero claro tendrán que pasar por la selección como todos–dijo Jack mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

-¿selección? ¿Qué selección?-pregunto Cath.

-es una ceremonia en la que el Sombreo Seleccionador las manda a una de las cuatro casa que hay en Hogwarts. Les aseguro que es de lo más divertido-dijo con una sonrisa Jack.

-¿y se puede saber qué es lo que vamos a necesitar?-pregunto Jess un poco más animada.

-no se preocupen, les enviaran una carta en los próximos días y después iremos al callejón Diagon a buscar lo que necesiten.

Cuando todos subieron a dormir un par de horas después, Jess volvía tener la misma pesadilla que se repetía desde hacía varias semanas, pero ya estaba llegando el punto en que el mismo sueño la molestaba: siempre se encontraba fuera de esa casa desconocida en la que se escuchaban gritos y que minutos después se veía un resplandor verde en la parte superior de la casa. Siempre despertaba sobresaltada y sudando frio.

A la mañana siguiente Jess y Cath estaban sentadas en una pequeña mesa en la cocina desayunando unos hot cakes…

-¿qué sucede, no pudiste dormir?-pregunto Cath mientras miraba con atención a su amiga.

-no-contesto molesta Jess-volví a tener esa horrible pesadilla, ya estoy cansada.

-te lo pregunto de nuevo, ¿en serio nunca antes habías visto esa casa?

-no, pero lo más extraño es que siempre hay alguien más, quisiera saber quién es el-dijo Jess recordando de nuevo el sueño de la noche anterior.

-¿él? ¿Quién es él?-pregunto Cath con un poco mas de interés.

-no lo se es la primera vez que lo veo, bueno al menos su silueta.

-bueno dejémonos de preocupar por eso, acaban de llegar las cartas de Hogwarts-dijo Cath mientras agitaba dos sobres-y creo que lo mejor sería que nos apuremos y vayamos a comprar las cosas.

Así que acabaron de desayunar y cuando iban a salir Jack les sugirió llevarlas hasta el callejón Diagon. Así que salieron de inmediato, afuera de la casa se encontraba el elegante carro negro que los había recogido en el aeropuerto; comenzaron el viaje a una velocidad en la que cualquier muggle se hubiera asustado, el auto se deslizaba por las calles llenas de Londres, incluso tomaba atajos por encima de las aceras y aparecía al frente de los demás autos en los semáforos.

Unos minutos después se encontraban fuera del Caldero Chorreante, Jack les dijo como entrar al callejón y donde podrían comprar todo lo necesario para la escuela…

-de acuerdo aquí las dejo, pasare por ustedes mas tarde. Intenten portarse bien, ¿entendido Jess?

-está bien papa-dijo Jess mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Cath y Jess entraron al callejón, y lo primero que vieron fue la gran cantidad de jóvenes, que supusieron eran alumnos del colegio, por todos lados se veían tiendas llenas de familias comprando lo necesario. Así que se dispusieron a comenzar sus compras; fueron primero a la tienda de túnicas para comprar el uniforme del colegio; después fueron a comprar los ingredientes para la clase de pociones, algunos pergaminos y tinta, dulces y dejaron para el final de las compras la librería.  
Cuando iban saliendo de la librería vieron que había un gran corro de personas reunidas alrededor de otros, Jess sin pensarlo un segundo se aproximo un poco para ver qué era lo que sucedía, cuando se acerco lo suficiente vio a dos chicos discutiendo…

-!Esta vez me la vas a pagar Potter¡-grito un chico rubio-si creías que no iba a hacer nada, te equivocaste.

-quítate de mi camino Malfoy-contesto cansinamente Harry-la verdad no tengo tiempo que perder y menos contigo.

Harry iba acompañado de Ron y este último intentaba alejar a su amigo de Malfoy, este no ponía una gran resistencia, el tener tan cerca al rubio hacia que a Harry le hirviera la sangre. Pero tenía que tranquilizarse y no causar problemas; así que sin más se dio la vuelta, para alejarse de los curiosos, en ese momento Draco saco su varita de la túnica dispuesto a atacarlo, solo que alguien fue mucho mas rápido que el…

-será mejor que bajes esa varita-dijo Jess detrás de Malfoy.

-¿y quién me va a obligar? ¿Tu?- dijo Draco desdeñosamente.

-si, así que bájala ya me oíste.

-oblígame.

-si así lo quieres. ¡Petrificus totalus!

Draco cayo de espaldas antes de que pudiera atacar a Harry; Jess y Cath se acercaron hacia donde estaban-¿estás bien?-pregunto Cath un poco preocupada.

-si muy bien, gracias-contesto Harry sorprendido.

-lo que intentaba hacer no era lo mejor-dijo Jess señalando a Draco con la cabeza-pero que mal educadas somos. Que tal yo soy Jess y ella es Cath-mientras les daba la mano.

-¿qué tal? Soy Harry y el es Ron-dijo Harry mientras tomaba de la mano a Jess.

-mucho gusto-contesto Cath-Jess será mejor que nos vayamos, tu papá debe estar esperándonos.

-tienes razón Cath, será mejor que nos vayamos. Nos vemos luego chicos.

Jess y Cath comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la salida, pero antes de irse Jess le tiro un balde de agua a Malfoy que aún se hallaba petrificado. Todos los que se encontraban cerca, no podían creer lo que había pasado; muy pocos se atrevían a desafiar al Príncipe de Slytherin y aun muy pocos a atacarlo. Harry y Ron salieron corriendo detrás de las chicas que los habían ayudado, pero cuando llegaron a la calle ya no las encontraron; así que decidieron regresar al callejón por un par de horas más, para después tomar el autobús noctambulo y volver a la Madriguera.

-¿quiénes serán?-dijo Ron mientras abordaban el autobús- nunca antes las había visto, ni siquiera en Hogwarts.

-lo sé, lo más seguro es que sean turistas, tal vez algún día las volvamos a ver-contesto Harry.

-sí. Y… ¿por cierto que sucede con mi hermana?

-¿qué sucede con qué?-pregunto Harry con indiferencia.

-vamos Harry, he visto como se ven durante estos días-insistió Ron.

-no es nada Ron, debes estar imaginando cosas.

Siguieron platicando durante el viaje en el autobús, que no fue muy largo; al cabo de 10 minutos estaban en la Madriguera. Cuando entraron a la casa, la señora Weasley tenía prácticamente la cena lista…

-me alegro que hayan llegado niños, será mejor que suban sus cosas y bajen a cenar-dijo mientras cortaba una hogaza de pan con ayuda de su varita-por cierto les llego una carta de Hermione.

Harry y Ron subieron sus cosas a la habitación de este, las dejaron sobre una de las camas, tomaron la carta que estaba sobre el escritorio y se sentaron junto a la ventana mientras leían la carta de Hermione…

_Queridos Ron y Harry._

_Espero que sus vacaciones sean tan buenas como las mías, nunca pensé que Bulgaria fuera tan bonita. Viktor me ha mostrado tantas cosas; ojala que estuvieran aquí._

_Tengo tantas cosas que contarles, cosas que de seguro no me creerían, como sea pronto nos veremos en el expreso el 1° de septiembre._

_Un beso para ambos_

_Hermione_

_Pd: saluden a Ginny de mi parte._

-no puedo creer que de verdad este pasando las vacaciones con Krum-dijo un tanto molesto Ron-y no me digas que estoy celos, porque no es cierto.

-no te iba a decir absolutamente nada-dijo Harry evitando reír- será mejor que bajemos a cenar.


	4. Chapter 4 En el expreso

_**DISCLAMER: todos los personajes son propiedad de la maravillosa, talentosa y UNICA J.K Rowlin.**_

_**los demas personajes desconocidos son producto de mi loca cabecita.**_

Muchas gracias a quienes leen este ff:

Andyie Pattz

Criseida

JessyPotter

AzulMafoy

Y a los que me faltaron muchas gracias por su apoyo, y recuerden se aceptan criticas tanto buenas como malas.

Capitulo 4

EN EL EXPRESO

Harry pasó sus últimas semanas en compañía de los Weasley, la señora Weasley había intentado hacer una fiesta por su cumpleaños, un poco atrasado, el ojiverde decidió que no quería festejarlo. Así que cuando llego el día de volver a Hogwarts se sintió un poco triste. Sin saber que su vida daría un giro de 180º.

El 1° de septiembre llego mucho más aprisa de lo que esperaban, se hizo el revuelo habitual en la Madriguera al estar preparando el regreso al colegio. El señor Weasley consiguió prestado un automóvil y de esa manera se trasladaron los cuatro Weasley y Harry. Cuando llegaron a la estación de King's Cross; Harry, Ron y Ginny cruzaron primero hacia el andén 9 ¾, subieron sus cosas a un compartimento, bajaron de nuevo para buscar a Hermione y para despedirse de los padres de Ron y Ginny. No tardaron en encontrar a su amiga, que se encontraba cerca de un pilar. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, tenía puestos unos jeans deslavados y una pequeña blusa negra de tirantes delgados y encima una camisa de manga larga de color verde desabrochada. Varios de los chicos que se encontraban ahí se le quedaban viendo sin poder dar crédito de que Hermione Granger tuviera tan buena figura…claro oculto por el uniforme y la mochila llena de libros que siempre llevaba a cuestas.

Después del efusivo recibimiento que le dieron a Hermione, en el cual la pelirroja no dejaba de preguntar que había hecho en su viaje; sus amigos decidieron salvarla del interrogatorio esperando ellos más tarde poder averiguar todos los detalles del viaje. Unos minutos después se acercaron hasta donde estaban los señores Weasley para despedirse de ellos; unos segundos después el tren comenzó a silbar anunciando la partida del convoy.

Los cuatro subieron al tren hasta que llegaron a sus lugares, en cuanto el tren se puso en marcha, Neville y Luna se les unieron. Harry salió del compartimiento al cabo de una hora, mientras caminaba por el pasillo y se detuvo ante una puerta, como si algo o alguien lo llamara, la abrió y miro dentro sorprendido…

-¿Harry? Hola,¿como estas?

-¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?-pregunto Harry sorprendido.

-Al parecer vamos hacia Hogwarts-contesto muy divertida Jess.

Harry se quedo mirando por unos momentos a Jess y Cath. Jess llevaba unos jeans deslavados de color negro, una playera color rosa y tenis del mismo color; llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta. Mientras que Cath llevaba unos jeans deslavados a la cadera color azul, una playera negra de tirantes, chamarra de mezclilla y tenis negros; había dejado su cabello suelto.

Había algo en Jess que le llamaba tanto la atención pero no sabía que era, después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que no había dicho nada en varios minutos.

-¿No sabía que iban en Hogwarts?-dijo finalmente.

-Y no íbamos, este será nuestro primer año de estudios en Inglaterra-explico rápidamente Cath.

-¿Y de donde vienen?-dijo mientras se sentaba delante de las dos amigas.

-Jess de Dumstrang y yo de Beuxbatons.

-¿En serio vienes de Dumstrang, Jess?

-Claro, prácticamente volví loco al director-contesto Jess con una sonrisa.

-Debes disculpar a Jess, no puede estar ni un segundo sin meterse en problemas-contesto Cath con una leve sonrisa.

-Por qué no vienen conmigo y mis amigos, para que no estén solas-sugirió Harry con una sonrisa.

-Claro, iremos en un momento. Cath y yo debemos arreglar unas cosas, te alcanzamos-Harry salió del compartimento dejando solas a Jess y Cath.

-Ten cuidado Cath, no debes involucrarte-dijo Jess seriamente.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto tímidamente Cath.

-No creas que no me di cuenta de cómo mirabas a Harry. Recuerda porque estamos aquí.

-Lo sé, pero es que me gusta mucho.

-Te entiendo, pero si vamos a ir con Harry, debes esconder muy bien eso que ya sabes- dijo Jess mientras miraba significativamente a su amiga.

- Tienes razón déjame poner algo mas y nos vamos-dijo Cath- ¿qué te pasa? Desde hace días te noto bastante rara.

-Nada, lo que pasa es que tengo ganas de ver a Julian. Hace años que no lo veo-contesto tristemente Jess.

-Tal vez lo encuentres en Hogwarts.

-Probablemente, pero será mejor que nos vayamos Harry debe estar esperándonos.

Así que las dos salieron del compartimento y fueron en busca de Harry, en cuanto iban llegando a la puerta de uno de los vagones, por el otro lado iban llegando dos personas que entraron al compartimento que habían dejado unos minutos antes.

-No puedo creer que esa niña te haya atacado-dijo uno de ellos.

-Me dejo en ridículo, pero algún día me las pagara-contesto el otro-además las cosas están cambiando Zabini.

- ya lo sé, podemos cambiar de tema. ¿Y has oído? Dicen que hay dos alumnas nuevas en 6°, y dicen que están…

-Vaya, eso es magnífico-contesto Malfoy sarcásticamente.

Mientras tanto Jess y Cath habían llegado al compartimento donde se encontraba Harry y sus amigos…

-Miren les presento a Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom y Luna Lovegood-dijo Harry mientras señalaba a cada uno-y recuerdan a Ron, ¿verdad? Y ellas son Jess y Cath.

-Claro, mucho gusto-contestaron a la vez Jess y Cath.

El viaje en el tren seguía como siempre su rumbo hacia el norte. A media tarde paso el carrito de las golosinas, compraron todo lo que les fue posible, algunos comenzaron a platicar mientras que Ron y Jess se enfrascaron en u n partido de ajedrez, el cual parecía no dejar a ningún ganador. Cuando arribaron a la estación de Hogsmeade todos bajaron del tren solo para escuchar los habituales gritos de Hagrid:

-¡LOS DE PRIMER AÑO!


	5. Chapter 5 Nuevas alumnas

_**DISCLAMER: todos los personajes son propiedad de la maravillosa, talentosa y UNICA J.K Rowlin.**_

_**los demas personajes desconocidos son producto de mi loca cabecita.**_

Capitulo 5

NUEVAS ALUMNAS

Tras ver que las cosas seguían como siempre, los ocho decidieron ir en busca de un carruaje, así que se apresuraron a salir de la estación y tomar un carruaje que los llevara hacia el castillo, pero lamentablemente no entraban todos así que se dividieron en dos y comenzaron el camino hacia el castillo; cuando llegaron la profesora McGonagall los esperaba en las puertas del Gran Comedor…

-Será mejor, que pasen todos ustedes-dijo la profesora-las señoritas MacFadden y Smith permanecerán aquí hasta que yo les diga.

Así que Jess y Cath se despidieron de sus amigos y esperaron a que la mayoría de los alumnos pasaran. A los pocos minutos llegaron los alumnos de primer año y la profesora los hizo pasar al comedor; Jess y Cath seguían esperando afuera, pero aun así podían escuchar cómo iban seleccionando a los alumnos para las distintas casas. Unos minutos después escucharon hablar al director…

-Me complace decirles que este año, habrá dos alumnas mas, así que hagámoslas pasar para saber a qué casa serán asignadas-dijo el profesor Dumbledore-señor Filch por favor tráigalas.

Filch salió del comedor y fue hasta donde se encontraban las chicas, les llamo y las condujo por el comedor hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el Sombrero Seleccionador. La mayoría de los alumnos se les quedaban viendo mientras caminaban hacia la mesa de los profesores, cuando llegaron hasta donde se encontraba la profesora MacGonagall; que con una sola mirada hizo que el Comedor volviera a quedar en silencio. En una de las mesas un rubio miraba con atención a las alumnas recién llegas…

-Es ella-susurro Malfoy molesto.

-¡Jessica MacFadden! –grito la profesora.

Jess se aproximo hasta donde se encontraba el taburete y el sombrero, se sentó y se lo coloco. El sombrero se movió unos segundos después hasta que este grito…

-¡RAVENCLAW!

-¿MacFadden? Ese nombre me suena-dijo pensativamente Zabini.

-¿La conoces?-pregunto molesto Draco.

-No, no creo, pero ese nombre me suena…

-Claro que les suena, es la hija de Jack MacFadden-dijo Pansy-su padre defiende los derechos de los hombres-lobo por todo el mundo.

-¿Y tu como sabes eso?-dijo Draco un poco más interesado.

-Fácil, salió en el periódico hace un par de semanas, están aquí por eso. Además no suelen estar mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar. ¿Por qué tan interesado? ¿Quieres algo con ella?-pregunto un poco molesta Pansy.

-Eso si no. Esa niña se atrevió a atacarme en el callejón para defender a San Potter y al Rey Weasley. Sencillamente me las va a pagar.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Ravenclaw….

-Oigan, una pregunta, ¿quién es ese?-pregunto Jess señalando con la cabeza a Malfoy.

-Ese de ahí, es Malfoy-contesto Zacharias Smith, al ver a quien señalaba -¿no me digas que te interesa?

-No, solo que lo conocí en el callejón y me pareció que era un poco… ¿creído?

-eso es poco, es el "Príncipe de Slytherin", un tipo que cree que ser de sangre pura lo convierte en realeza. Pero porque mejor no nos dices ¿de dónde vienes?

-Vengo de Dumstrang. Aunque antes estuve en un par de colegios más.

-¿En serio? Vienes de Dumstrang, entonces debes de conocer a Viktor Krum-dijo alegremente un chico de tercer año.

-Si-dijo secamente.

En ese momento la cena estaba llegando a su fin, el profesor Dumbledore se levanto para comenzar con el discurso de siempre:

-A los nuevos les digo bienvenidos y a los que no son tan nuevos les digo bienvenidos de nuevo. Solo quiero recordarles algunas cosas: estamos pasando por tiempos difíciles, pero es necesario mantener los lazos de unidad y amistad que hemos forjado y crear nuevos lazos con aquellos con los que no tengamos un lazo. También debo decirles que el castillo será protegido por aurores y en cuanto haya la más mínima señal de peligro el colegio será evacuado. Ahora pasando a otras cosas el bosque prohibido esta prohibido para cualquier alumno. El Señor Filch también me ha pedido que les recuerde que esta prohibido hacer magia en los corredores y…-el profesor siguió hablando por unos minutos más hasta que…-¡Bueno todos a dormir!

Los alumnos fueron levantándose de sus mesas y poco a poco se iban dirigiendo a sus respectivas salas comunes. Jess se despidió de Cath, de Harry y de los demás y siguió a Luna hasta la sala común de Ravenclaw.

Mientras tanto en la sala de Slytherin…

-Aquí esta lo que querías ver, Draco-dijo Pansy dándole un trozo de periódico- te espero al rato.

Pansy se dirigió a su habitación dejando a Draco y Zabini solos en la sala, se acercaron un poco mas comenzaron a leer el artículo…

_Esta mañana ha llegado a Inglaterra, procedente de Bulgaria, el mago encargado de defender los derechos de los hombres-lobo, el señor Jack MacFadden. Hay que recodar que su labor ha sido titánica, ya que ha viajado por la mitad de Europa tratando y consiguiendo que se aprobaran nuevas legislaciones sobre el trato a estas criaturas. _

_Hay que recordar que el señor MacFadden ya ha intentado hacer que esta legislación se apruebe en Inglaterra, pero fue rechazada hace 8 años; así que de nuevo lo intentara. _

_Anteriormente tenía la condición de hacer que esta legislación fuera aprobada en otras partes y fuera posible comprobar que funciona el darles el mismo trato que a los magos normales. El éxito de su trabajo se puede observar en países como Alemania, Bulgaria, Suecia y Holanda; donde llevo este proyecto y fue aprobado y ha funcionado con gran eficacia el trato igualitario a estas criaturas._

_La pregunta ahora es: ¿esta legislación funcionaria en Inglaterra? ¿O solo será un sueño del cual el señor MacFadden tendrá que despertar pronto?_

El reportaje estaba rematado con la foto de la familia MacFadden, en esta se veía a Jess y Cath llegando al aeropuerto de Londres.

-Así que su padre es un idealista-dijo con sorna Draco.

Zabini se había quedado contemplando la foto del reportaje, ya sabía donde había visto a Jess.


	6. Chapter 6 Un encuentro inesperado

_**DISCLAMER: todos los personajes son propiedad de la maravillosa, talentosa y UNICA J.K Rowlin.**_

_**los demas personajes desconocidos son producto de mi loca cabecita.**_

Capitulo 6

UN ENCUENTRO INESPERDO

A la mañana siguiente Jess bajo al gran comedor acompañada de Luna, gran parte de la noche la habían pasado platicando (había sido una suerte que la noche que regresaban al colegio había caído en viernes), había escuchado a varios alumnos decir que Luna era la chica más extraña de todo el colegio, pero al platicar con ella se dio cuenta que mentían. Tal vez creía en seres que muchos no creen pero fuera de eso Luna era la persona más cuerda y centrada que había conocido en mucho tiempo, esa mañana todos estaban bastante interesados en salir a dar una vuelta por los terrenos del colegio o nadar en el lago.

Cuando acabo el desayuno, Harry se acerco a la mesa de Ravenclaw para invitar a Luna y Jess a pasar el día con ellos; así que salieron y fueron a sentarse cerca del lago debajo de un gran árbol…

-¿En que otros países han estado Jess?-pregunto sin más ni más Ron.

-Ron pero que mal educado eres-lo regaño Hermione-acaba de llegar y no puedes estar preguntando eso.

-No te preocupes Hermione. He estado en Alemania, Francia y Bulgaria-contesto con sencillez.

-¿Vaya y no extrañabas estar en tu país?-pregunto Ginny.

-Al principio lo extrañaba, aquí estaba mi familia y mis amigos, pero después me fui acostumbrando.

-Si, y ahora tendrás que pensar hacia donde te vas, porque no te vas a quedar mucho tiempo-dijo una voz detrás de ellos, con lo cual todos voltearon a ver quién era. Para algunos no era gran sorpresa, solo se trataba de Draco.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-pregunto molesto Harry.

-Nada que te importe Potter, solo veníamos a saludar a las alumnas nuevas-contesto de forma sarcástica.

Pero Jess no había escuchado nada de lo que habían dicho, se había quedado observando al acompañante de Draco, un joven alto, moreno y de cabello negro, bastante atractivo…

-¿Jules, eres tú?-pegunto Jess, lo observo un segundo más -¡por Merlín! Eres tú-se levanto rápido y lo abrazo.

-Disculpa me confundes con otro-contesto Zabini fríamente alejándose de ella.

-¿Pero qué dices?¿Acaso no me recuerdas?-pregunto confundida Jess.

-Mira nena, no te voy a negar que estas buena, pero no se… tal vez después nos "podamos conocer un poco más".

-Eres un imbécil-Jess le dio una fuerte cachetada, se aparto de él y se alejo corriendo del lago.

-¡Jess! ¡Vuelve!-le grito Cath-si de verdad eres el amigo del que tanto me conto eres un patán.

Cath salió corriendo detrás de Jess, unos segundos después los demás salieron corriendo en busca de sus amigas; dejando a Malfoy y Zabini plantados bajo el árbol.

Cath iba corriendo detrás de Jess, estuvo a punto de alcanzarla pero un par de niños de primer año se cruzaron en su camino impidiendo que la alcanzara. Los demás llegaron unos minutos más tarde…

-Tenemos…que…encontrarla-dijo Cath con la respiración entrecortada.

-Claro, tenemos que separarnos-propuso Luna.

-¿Y cómo pretendes que nos avisemos unos a otros?-pregunto Ron con cara de fastidio.

-Con esto-dijo Luna mientras sacaba una de las monedas que habían utilizado para las reuniones del ED.

-Claro, Luna ve con Ron, Herms con Ginny y Cath-dijo Harry mientras todos se separaban.

Harry entro al castillo, no sabía por dónde ir comenzó a subir las escaleras y de pronto recordó el mapa, lo saco para buscar a Jess; no tardo en encontrarla en uno de los salones del quinto piso. Así que subió lo más rápido que pudo, y no se detuvo hasta que llego a la puerta…

-¿Jess, estas bien?-pregunto tímidamente Harry desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Lo único que recibió por respuesta fueron unos sollozos, así que sin pensarlo más decidió entrar al salón. Encontró a Jess sentada en el piso debajo de una ventana, al ver entrar a Harry Jess se limpio la cara rápidamente para que no la viera llorar.

Harry se sentó a su lado y la abrazo, sintió un gran nudo en la garganta al ver a su amiga tan triste, Jess también lo hizo y no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar de nuevo.

Jess regreso un par de horas despues a la sala común y subió directo a su habitación. Cuando llego a la puerta del baño se detuvo y miro fijamente su reflejo en el espejo que había junto a la puerta; tenía los ojos rojos, así que decidió darse un baño para relajarse un poco. Cuando acabo comenzó a arreglarse y un poco mas tranquila decidió bajar a cenar.

Cuando llego al Gran Comedor, Harry se levanto de su asiento y se aproximo hasta donde estaban Luna y Jess para invitarlas a cenar con ellos.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Slytherin, el moreno Zabini estaba viendo fijamente a la mesa donde estaba cenando Jess. No quitaba la vista de cada gesto, cada risa y cada movimiento que hacia Jess; incluso llego a sentir un poco de celos cuando Ron se acerco a ella a decirle algo al oído, cosa que hizo reír más a Jess.

-¿La conoces?-pregunto Draco sacando de sus pensamientos a Zabini.

-No, ya te lo había dicho- contesto vagamente el moreno y siguió cenando. Unos segundos después volvió a mirar a Jess y se dio cuenta de que traia un relicario colgando del cuello.

De hecho no había dejado de pensar, en que era cierto que si la conocía desde hacia mucho tiempo, y pensó que jamás la volvería a ver o no al menos en Hogwarts.

**************************FALSHBACK***********************************

Era una tarde de finales de junio, Zabini se encontraba con una niña de más o menos de su edad (10 años) estaban fuera de una casa de dos pisos en Liverpool, a lo lejos se podía ver el rio Mersey. La noche pronto comenzaría a caer.

-Pero…¿porque tienes que irte?-preguntaba tristemente Zabini.

-Sabes que es por el trabajo de papá, yo tampoco quiero irme, pero vamos a seguir en contacto, ¿o no?-pregunto Jess.

-Sabes que sí, pero que voy a hacer sin ti. Eres mi mejor amiga.

-Y tú eres mi mejor amigo.

-Está bien. Pero antes de que te vayas prométeme una cosa.

-¿Qué?

-Que no te vas a olvidar de mí.

-Te lo prometo Jules, ¿y tú no me vas a olvidar?

-Claro que no, como podría olvidarte. Ten es para ti-dijo mientras le extendía un relicario.

-¿y esto?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-es para que no olvides a Maggie ni a mí.

-muchas gracias. Lo voy a tener hasta que regrese-dijo mientras se abrochaba la cadena.

-Jess es hora de irnos-se escucho un grito del padre de Jess.

Jess y Zabini se abrazaron una vez más y se despidieron, Jess regreso corriendo junto a su padre. Subió al coche que habían pedido para que los llevara al aeropuerto.

El moreno se quedo parado delante de la que hasta ese momento fue, la casa de su mejor amiga, viendo como el coche comenzó a hacerse más pequeño conforme se alejaba.

Por la ventana trasera una pequeña mano se despedía de él.

*********************FIN FLASHBACK************************************

-_aún lo tiene, como lo prometió_- se dijo a si mismo con una melancólica sonrisa.


	7. Chapter 7 Un nuevo plan

_**DISCLAMER: todos los personajes son propiedad de la maravillosa, talentosa y UNICA J.K Rowlin.**_

_**los demas personajes desconocidos son producto de mi loca cabecita.**_

Capitulo 7

UN NUEVO PLAN

Habían pasado ya algunas semanas desde el incidente en el lago. Jess se había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo con sus amigos y evitaba estar sola, porque siempre que lo hacia Zabini intentaba hablar con ella; y cuando no lo intentaba lo veía coqueteando con una gran cantidad de chicas, que a la menor sonrisa o gesto del moreno, reían como tontas, claro por esos días ya estaba cerca la primera salida a Hogmesdade.

-vamos Jess, te aseguro que te divertirás. Además te va a hacer muy bien-decía Cath mientras le hacía caras a su amiga.

-no tengo ganas de ir-contestaba Jess muy seria.

-vamos, iremos todos y será bueno conocer otros lugares.

- se te olvida que ya conozco el pueblo.

-vamos no seas aguafiestas.

-está bien, iré. Pero si hago que todos pasen un mal rato, será todo culpa tuya.

El día de la salida a Hogmesdade, Cath y los demás estaban esperando a que bajaran Jess y Luna, para ir todos juntos al pueblo y pasar un día agradable. Cuando bajaron después de 15 minutos sus amigos ya las esperaban.

Así que todos se dirigieron a las puertas del colegio, pasaron por las enormes cercas y bajaron por el camino hasta el pueblo. Cuando llegaron decidieron ir a las Tres Escobas. Pasaron ahí buen parte del día hasta que Jess y Ginny propusieron ir a Zonko o algún otro lugar, por lo que pagaron sus bebidas y salieron hacia la calle.

-vamos,¿ por qué tardan tanto?-gritaba Jess fuera de las Tres Escobas.

-ya vamos, solo que Ron esta tardando mucho-decía Luna desde la puerta.

-olvídenlo, los veré en Zonko.

Jess decidió adelantarse hasta la tienda de bromas, mientras se dirigía a su destino observaba un poco más el pueblo, seguía tal y como lo recordaba, recordaba cuando iba con sus padres y sobre todo cuando su tío la llevaba por todo un día e iban a ver la Casa de los Gritos; cuando iba a medio camino se encontró con las dos personas que menos quería ver, pero para su sorpresa iban con un tercer muchacho que aun no conocía.

-vaya, vaya, vaya. Pero que linda sorpresa, es nuestra querida Jess-dijo Malfoy a modo de saludo.

-déjame en paz-contesto secamente Jess.

-pero mira nada mas, quien hubiera pensado que una de las amigas de Potter estaría solita el día de hoy.

-me encantaría decir que tu estas más amable pero no puedo pedir milagros ¿o sí?, y ¿tú que miras?-pregunto molesta Jess mientras miraba a Zabini.

-¿yo? Nada-contesto muy nervioso Zabini.

-entonces deja de verme.

-pero deberías sentirte afortunada que alguien como nosotros te veamos, muchas quisieran estar en tu lugar-contesto Malfoy.

-vete a la mierda, hurón.

-¿cómo me llamaste?-pregunto Malfoy al momento en que se ponía rojo de furia.

-hurón-contesto Jess con una enorme sonrisa-ya me contaron que eres un gran hurón botador.

-¿te crees muy graciosa? No sabes la que te espera.

-uuuuyyyy, que miedo me das-dijo de manera sarcástica Jess, mientras fingía temblar de miedo.

- ¡defiéndete!-dijo Malfoy mientras levantaba su varita, pero sin darse cuenta Jess alcanzo a ver algo que tenía en el brazo.

-vamos Malfoy, no te metas en problemas-dijo Zabini.

-hazle caso a tu amiguito ¿o no recuerdas que paso la ultima vez que me molestaste?

-¡Jess!-grito de pronto Cath.

-tus amigos te salvaron esta vez, pero no siempre va a ser así-dijo Draco acercándose tanto a Jess, que esta podía sentir la respiración del rubio en su cara.

el rubio comenzo a alejarse y detras de el Zabini. Theodore Nott se quedo plantado ahi unos segundos sin decir nada, hasta que un momento antes de irse...

-un placer conocerte-dijo a modo de despedida Theodore Nott, justo cuando Harry y los otros iban llegando hasta donde se encontraba Jess.

-¿te han molestado?-pregunto Ron molesto.

-no, solo estábamos aclarando unas cosas.¿ Nos vamos?-dijo Jess mientras veía como se alejaban.

Mientras tanto en Godric´s Hollow…

-tenemos que hacerlo Sirius, es la única forma en la que vas a poder saber de él-decía tercamente Gwen.

-es demasiado arriesgado, no deben saber que estoy vivo.

-pero ¿cómo se supone que vas a cuidarlo, estando aquí encerrado?

-no lo sé, ya pensare en algo más-dijo tristemente Sirius.

-espera ya sé cómo. Déjame ir a mí, seguro que si hablas con el director podrá ayudarnos.

-¿estás loca? Tú te escapaste. Además cuando Fudge se entere va a querer regresarte al Ministerio.

-no, eso no pasara. He estado investigando un poco y hay una manera de que pueda ir sin ningún peligro.

-¿qué es lo que se te esta ocurriendo exactamente?

-la única forma de que no regrese a ese lugar, es si tengo una familia.

Sirius se quedo pensando un momento en lo que había dicho Gwen. Era cierto si tuviera a su familia podría llevar una vida normal, tal vez olvidarse de regresar al ministerio y sobre todo se dio cuenta por donde iba la idea de chica. Lo pensó durante unos minutos, el también necesitaba saber de Harry y por el momento no podía estar al pendiente de él y Gwen parecía dispuesta a arriesgarse para ayudarlo.

-¿sabes una cosa? Se como podemos ayudarnos mutuamente, hay que llamar a Dumbledore-dijo después de unos minutos Sirius.

Sirius se acerco a la chimenea, aun pensando si lo que estaba a punto de hacer era lo mejor, sin pensarlo dos veces arrojo un pellizco de polvos Flu, dijo claramente "despacho del director, Hogwarts" y metió la cabeza entre las llamas verdes. Estuvo ahí unos cuantos minutos, luego la saco y dijo…

-viene en un momento, prepárate.

El anciano director apareció a los pocos minutos de que Sirius se hubiera comunicado con él. Cuando lo vio parado delante de el no lo podía creer, solo unos meses atrás todos lo creían muerto y ahora de la nada estaba ahí sonriendo como un niño pequeño, esperando un regalo de Navidad.

-pero cómo es posible, estás vivo-saludo Dumbledore a Sirius dándole un gran abrazo.

-ni yo mismo lo sé, solo sé que se lo debo a Gwen.

-¿Gwen?¿ Quien es Gwen?

-ella es- dijo Sirius mientras presentaba a Gwen y al director- a Gwen es a quien le debo el poder estar aquí.

-debes decirme todo lo que ha pasado.

Sirius y Gwen explicaron a Dumbledore la mayor parte de las cosas que habían pasado después en el Ministerio, Gwen comenzó explicándole como estuvo encerrada todos esos años en el Ministerio, el milagroso regreso del ojigris, su escape y el plan que tenían para poder ayudar a Harry y demás.

-es muy arriesgado, pero creo que podemos hacerlo. Pero Gwen deberás seguir el plan al pie de la letra y no podrás comentar nada hasta que sea el momento.

-hare lo que usted me diga, además quiero ayudar a Sirius.

-muy bien, entonces así lo haremos. Llegaras a Hogwarts en 2 días. Preparare todo.

Dumbledore se levanto y camino hasta la chimenea listo para irse, pero antes de irse decidió recordarle al ojigris una pequeña cosa-Sirius, recuerda nadie debe saber que estas vivo-dicho esto entro en la chimenea, arrojo polvos Flu y desapareció.


	8. Chapter 8 Peligro

_**DISCLAMER: todos los personajes son propiedad de la maravillosa, talentosa y UNICA J.K Rowlin.**_

_**los demás personajes desconocidos son producto de mi loca cabecita.**_

_**hola a todos, disculpen que no haya actualizado antes pero, estaba editando la historia lo mejor posible.**_

_**espero que les guste y recuerden se aceptan criticas.**_

Capitulo 8

PELIGRO

Dos días después poco antes de la cena, Harry, Ron y Hermione salían de su clase de pociones y antes de entrar al comedor Jess y Luna se les unieron; la rubia venia de su clase de Transformaciones mientras que la pelirroja venia de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

-no puede ser que tengamos tantos deberes para el día de mañana-se quejaba amargamente Ron.

-no te quejes tanto Ron, solo tienes que hacer un metro con las propiedades de la belladona-contestaba distraídamente la castaña.

-¿solo un metro? Es fin de semana Hermione, podríamos descansar. Pero no Snape prefiere torturarnos con deberes.

Harry ya ni siquiera se molestaba en intentar evitar que sus amigos discutieran por cualquier cosa, a Jess le divertía mucho ver las discusiones de sus amigos, los cuatro entraron al Gran Comedor, Ginny los espera ahí, así que se unieron a ella en la mesa de Gryffindor. En el momento en que se sentaron el profesor Dumbledore se levanto para dar un aviso a todos los alumnos…

-buenas noches, se que algunos de ustedes deben estar muriéndose de hambre, pero antes de cenar deben saber que se incorporara una nueva alumna. Se que muchos se estarán preguntando porque no llego con ustedes hace un par de semanas; lo único que les puedo decir es que la reciban de buena manera. Profesora…-dijo dirigiéndose a McGonagall.

La profesora McGonagall se acerco a la puerta que había junto a la mesa de los profesores, la abrió y por ella entro una joven de 16 años, con unos impresionantes ojos azules.

Y como cualquier alumno nuevo tenía que pasar por la selección del sombrero.

-¡Gwen Harrison!-dijo la profesora.

Se sentó en el taburete de tres patas y se coloco el sombreo, solo unos segundos después este grito…

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

Los de Gryffindor recibieron a la nueva alumna entre un mar de aplausos y felicitaciones, encontró un lugar cerca del grupo de amigos de Harry. Cuando se hubo sentado el profesor volvió a hablar.

-¡acabada la selección, a comer!

Dicho esto la cena apareció sobre las largas mesas del Gran Comedor, y pronto se inicio el barullo habitual de la cena, de inmediato los alumnos comenzaron a llenar sus platos con la deliciosa cena que los elfos habían cocinado esa tarde.

-¿dwe, dgonjjedde vsiennased?-pregunto Ron con la boca llena de puré de papas.

-eso es asqueroso Ron, además dudo que te haya entendido algo-dijo Ginny con una mueca de asco.

-lo siento-dijo Ron un poco ruborizado-pregunte, ¿de dónde vienes Gwen?

-no vengo de ningún colegio, tuve un tutor privado todos estos años-contesto sencillamente.

-¿y porque decidiste venir entonces?-pregunto con interés Cath.

-papá creía que ya era hora de salir de casa y concluir con mi educación.

-¿y por que tuviste un tutor privado?-pregunto Luna.

-lo tuve desde que mamá enfermo, y como yo no quería separarme de ella, papá me consiguió un tutor. Pero ahora que ha muerto…

-lo sentimos, no queríamos…-dijo apenada Hermione

-no te preocupes¿…?-fingió que no sabía cómo se llamaban todos los que estaban con Harry.

-¡ups! Lo siento, aun no nos hemos presentado yo soy Hermione, ellas son Luna, Ginny, Cath y Jess. Y ellos Ron, Neville y Harry- dijo mientras cada uno hacia un pequeño movimiento de cabeza.

-que tal, y ¿todos ustedes van en la misma casa?-pregunto Gwen.

-todos, menos Jess y Luna. Ellas son de Ravenclaw, pero una vez a la semana nos sentamos en distinta mesa-contesto Neville.

Pasaron varios días desde la llegada de Gwen al colegio, muchos aún cuestionaban la historia que había contado a su llegada. A Gwen le costaba mucho decir todas esas mentiras, pero si quería quedarse en Hogwarts y ayudar a Sirius tenía que aceptarlo, se lo había prometido.

Malfoy planeaba muy bien su siguiente paso para vengarse de Jess, pero cada vez que planeaba algo en su contra siempre estaban sus amigos para protegerla e incluso Zabini se había negado a ayudarlo.

El tiempo seguía pasando y antes de que comenzara diciembre, Jess descubrió algo que no le convenía saber, ya que cambiaría su vida para siempre. Iba caminando sin rumbo por uno de los pasillos del castillo, cuando escucho un fuerte ruido y un grito. Comenzó a caminar un poco más rápido en busca de la persona que había gritado. Llego hasta el pasillo que llevaba al baño de los prefectos y vio en el suelo a Malfoy gimiendo de dolor, por un momento pensó que seria una trampa. Así que sin más decidió devolverle la broma que estuviera a punto de hacer, saco su varita esperando el ataque del rubio, pero nada sucedió. Solo unos segundos después se dio cuenta que no se movía, se acerco con mucho cuidado y…

-¿Malfoy? ¿Estás bien?-Jess se oía muy preocupada.

Draco no se movía y fue cuando comenzó a preocuparse, debatió varios segundos pensando que hacer y al final no supo porque lo hizo, lo intento levantar pero no pudo así que realizo un pequeño hechizo y lo llevo a la enfermería. Llego unos minutos después y puso al rubio en una camilla cuando madame Pomfrey los vio dijo

-¿y ahora que paso?

-no lo sé, lo encontré tirado en un pasillo y decidí traerlo-dijo mientras la enfermera se acercaba a Draco -¿va a estar bien?

-ahora veremos, pero tendrás que ayudarme, mientras voy por unas cuantas pociones. Quítale la túnica.

A Jess no le hacía mucha gracia tener que ayudar a Malfoy, pero no le quedaba más remedio. Mientras que la enfermera salía, Jess comenzó a quitarle la túnica y fue cuando sin querer levanto la manga de la camisa y vio la marca tenebrosa tatuada en su brazo…

-lo sabía, eres un mortifago-dijo Jess en un susurro. En ese momento Draco comenzó a despertarse.

-¿qué pasó?¿ Dónde estoy? –pregunto el rubio desconcertado.

-estas en la enfermería-respondió secamente Jess-te desmayaste.

En ese momento Draco se dio cuenta de que Jess lo miraba distinto, lo miraba mucho mas enojada y con un poco de… ¿miedo?, segundos después de dio cuenta de que había visto la marca que llevaba en el brazo…

-no es lo que piensas-comenzó a decir rápidamente mientras se bajaba la manga.

-no tienes que darme explicaciones, todo el mundo sabe de qué tipo de familia vienes y…

-tu amiga está en peligro-dijo sin más el rubio, interrumpiendo a Jess.

-¿Cath? ¿De qué demonios hablas?-pregunto asustada.

-ya te dije, está en peligro. Tienes que ayudarla.

-señor Malfoy, me alegra que ya se encuentre mejor-dijo desde la puerta el profesor Dumbledore.

-profesor…yo…

-será mejor que me vaya-se apresuró a decir Jess.

-no srita. MacFadden, creo que debe quedarse-Jess se quedo donde estaba, no sabia que pasaba y lo único que quería hacer era salir de ahí para ir a buscar a Cath- y no se preocupe por la srita. Smith, ella se encuentra bien; por ahora.

-señor, no se que paso. Yo estaba…-comenzó a explicar Draco.

-tranquilo señor Malfoy, es hora de arreglar todo esto. Y ustedes dos tendrán que hacer las paces, al menos por un tiempo- dijo ante la cara de terror que los dos pusieron- Tienen que trabajar juntos para ayudar a Catherine y a ustedes mismos, incluso a sus familias.

-¿hacer las paces con él? Jamás.-contesto enojada Jess.

-srita. MacFadden es necesario si quiere ayudar a su amiga-sentencio Dumbledore- Ahora lo que van a hacer es…

El profesor Dumbledore les explico que era lo que tenían que hacer, Jess no estaba muy segura, pero aun así acepto, a regañadientes, hacer cualquier cosa para ayudar a Cath. Una vez ya lo había hecho y ahora lo volvería a hacer; aunque se pregunto si esto estaría relacionado con aquella vez, hace dos años…

*************************FLASHBACK************************************

Jess se encontraba en su habitación, en Francia, cuando de pronto Cath apareció en su cama…

-¿Cath? ¿Pero que te sucedió?-pregunto asustada.

-ella estará bien, dijo que tú la cuidarías-dijo la voz de un hombre que acababa de aparecer junto a la ventana.

-¿quién eres tú?

-soy un amigo, me llamo Sirius.

Jess se quedo viéndolo unos segundos, se dio cuenta que llevaba una tunica muy raída y vieja. Sus ojos eran de un hermoso color gris aunque parecía que habían perdido el brillo hace mucho tiempo, hasta que reacciono y vio que Cath estaba herida.

-¿qué le paso?

-nada, solo la rescate de donde estaba. Necesita descansar.

-¿dónde estaba?

-estaba con un grupo de mortifagos, no es un buen lugar para una niña.

-¡no puedo creer que haya ido!

-yo tengo que irme, pero antes quiero pedirte un favor…

Sirius le entrego un pequeño paquete, del tamaño de una caja de chocolates y le pidió que lo guardara. Pero sobre todo que nadie supiera que lo tenía ni quien se lo había dado.

El ojigris salió por la ventana dejando a Cath con su mejor amiga. Dejando a Jess con un gran secreto que tenía que cuidar con su propia vida.

**********************FIN FLASHBACK***********************************

-no puedo creer que tenga que hacerme pasar por tu amiga-decía furiosa Jess, cuando el profesor Dumbledore había salido de la enfermería-¿y para qué? Para ayudar a Cath.

-deja de protestar, ¿quieres? Para mí tampoco es fácil pero ya oíste tenemos que hacerlo-contesto quedamente Draco desde la camilla. Jess no dijo ni una palabra más, hasta que Draco volvió a hablar de nuevo-¿que se traen Zabini y tú?

-¿qué quieres decir?

- al sencillo hecho de que parece que se conocen, pero no lo demuestran.

-no lo conozco, así de fácil-contesto tristemente Jess.

-Eso no fue lo que paso hace un par de semanas junto al lago.

-Me equivoque, además ¿por qué tantas preguntas?-comenzó a decir un poco molesta.

-porque de una forma u otra vamos a tener que trabajar juntos por un tiempo, y lo mejor va a ser que aparentemos que nos llevamos bien,¿ no crees?- dijo sencillamente el rubio.

-supongo, pero es hora de que me vaya, tu "noviecita" no tarda en llegar.

Cuando Jess dijo esto se dirigió a la puerta, cuando estaba a punto de salir, Draco sintió que tenía que decirle algo o agradecerle por lo que había hecho por él.

-gracias-dijo el rubio desde su cama.

-no hay problema, tu hubieras hecho lo mismo.

Jess salió de la enfermería justo a tiempo, porque unos segundos después Pansy y Zabini llegaron. Ella preocupada y molesta de que nadie le haya dicho que su novio estaba en la enfermería y él para darle apoyo moral a su amigo, ante la posible necedad de Pansy de querer quedarse con el toda la noche.

-Draquito, ¿estás bien?-dijo Pansy al momento en que llegaba a la cama.

-no me digas "Draquito", ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?

-¿te encuentras bien, Draco?-pregunto Zabini.

-claro, estoy bien.

-¿qué hacia MacFadden aquí?-comenzó a decir molesta Pansy.

-y yo qué demonios se-respondió de mala forma el rubio- hazme un favor. ¡Lárgate!

-¿pero qué dices, Draco?-dijo Pansy con extrañeza.

-lo que oíste, tengo que hablar con Zabini y es privado.

Pansy salió azotando la puerta y solo se le oía murmurar por lo bajo muy molesta. Cuando estuvieron seguros de que se encontraba lejos Draco comenzó a hablar…

-tu querida Jessica estuvo aquí.

-¿en serio?-pregunto muy emocionado, cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo Draco, cambio de nuevo su actitud- ¿y qué quería?

-ella me ayudo.

-¿cómo que te ayudo?

-digamos que no estaba muy bien, ella me encontró y me trajo aquí. Además estuvimos hablando, está muy dolida contigo.

-¿y porque tendrías que estar hablando con ella?-pregunto un poco molesto el moreno.

-tranquilo, solo quiero ayudarte. Se ve que le interesas.

-ella no quiere nada conmigo.

-pues ve pensando cómo le vas a hacer para que se interese en ti. Además tenemos que hacer algo y necesito que este concentrada.


	9. Chapter 9 Debes alejarte de ella

_**DISCLAMER: todos los personajes son propiedad de la maravillosa, talentosa y UNICA J.K Rowlin.**_

_**los demás personajes desconocidos son producto de mi loca cabecita.**_

**hola a todos disculpen la radanza, pero aqui este otro capitulo.**

**espero que les guste**

**no se olviden de dejar comentarios**

**besos**

CAPITULO 9

Debes alejarte de ella

-¿qué demonios estas planeando Draco?-pregunto con suma curiosidad Zabini.

-tengo que hacer algo, aún no puedo contarte. Pero tal vez te convenga mucho más de lo que crees.

-esta bien, te voy a ayudar en lo que quieras.

Zabini se quedo un poco mas de tiempo, pero antes de irse, Draco le pidió que estuviera al pendiente de Jess. El rubio salió dos días después de la enfermería, a la hora de la cena se dirigió al Gran Comedor; cuando llego le entrego una nota al moreno para que se la hiciera llegar a Jess, este se levanto y justo en ese momento un alumno de primer año iba pasando por ahí, le entrego la nota y le pidió que la entregara a cambio de 10 galeones. El niño se entusiasmo ante la recompensa que sin pensarlo dos veces se aproximo a la mesa de Ravenclaw a entregar la nota…

-¿disculpa, eres Jess?-dijo tímidamente el niño.

-claro, ¿y tu quién eres?-pregunto Jess mientras dejaba de reír sobre lo que Ron acababa de contar.

-ten, es para ti-dijo el niño mientras le daba la nota, en cuanto la tomo se fue corriendo hacia su mesa.

-vaya, tienes un admirador secreto-comento burlonamente Cath.

-cállate, veamos que dice-contesto Jess.

La nota estaba escrita con una tinta color gris, esta decía…

_Tienes que alejarte de Cath mañana mismo, ordenes de Dumbledore. Te espero en la lechucería en media hora, para ponernos de acuerdo._

_D._

-¿y qué dice?-preguntó Cath, mientras intentaba ver quien la había mandado.

-nada, solo son tonterías-dijo Jess mientras destruía la nota con un toque de su varita- bueno, será mejor que me vaya a dormir.

-¿cómo es eso?, aún es temprano- dijo Ron

-si lo se, estoy un poco cansada.

-¿quieres que te acompañe?-dijo Luna.

-no, gracias Luna. Quédate con los chicos, los veo mañana. Buenas noches.-Jess se levanto, salio del comedor y se dirigió a la lechucería.

-parece que Jess ya tiene novio-comento feliz Ginny.

-¿cómo crees? Nos lo habría dicho-dijo sorprendido Harry.

-claro que no, con lo celosos que son ustedes dos, jamás nos lo diría-dijo Hermione.

-no, pero opino igual que Ginny, tiene novio o esta planeando algo divertido. Si es lo primero me alegro por ella-sentencio Luna.

-si eso seria muy bueno. Al fin se olvido del idiota de Zabini-dijo con rotundidad Cath.

En la lechucería….

-¿qué es lo que quieres Malfoy?-dijo Jess mientras cerraba la puerta.

-pero que mal educada-contesto Draco.

-te recuerdo que a mi esta situación no me gusta en lo mas mínimo y…

-ya lo se. Pero al menos deberíamos empezar a fingir que nos llevamos bien. Así que empecemos de nuevo. Buenas noches Jessica.

-no me digas Jessica, es Jess- el rubio no contesto, solo se quedo observándola significativamente- buenas noches… Draco.

-¿ves? No fue tan difícil.

-si claro, lo que tu digas-contesto de manera sarcástica la pelirroja.

-bueno, he pensado como hacer para que Catherine se aleje de ti y lo mejor seria si…

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que has pensado?

-bueno veras, creo que sabes ciertas cosas de ella. Podrías utilizar algo de eso para alejarla de ti.

-sigo sin entender por que debemos hacer esto.

-fácil, Dumbledore quiere tenderle una trampa a un mortifago y cree que de esta manera aparecerá. Entonces ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas lastimar a tu amiga por salvarla?

-está bien. Dime qué quieres que haga.

Draco le explico de manera concreta, como alejarían a Cath, al final a Jess no le agradaba lo que tendría que hacer, pero acabo aceptando de mala gana el plan de Draco.

A la mañana siguiente Jess y Luna bajaron a desayunar. Jess no tenia muy buena cara, parecía como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche y encima de todo había vuelto a tener la misma pesadilla de siempre.

-pero que cara tienes Jess-dijo a forma de saludo Ginny.

-no dormí…nada-contesto Jess mientras bostezaba.

-no nos vas a decir quien te envío esa nota anoche-dijo Ron bastante despreocupado.

-¡Ron! Pero que chismoso eres-lo regaño Hermione.

-bueno que les parece si desayunamos-propuso Jess mientras desviaba la conversación. Justo en ese momento Draco entro en le comedor.

A los pocos minutos las lechuzas comenzaron a llegar con el correo, de pronto una lechuza negra descendió entre la jarra de jugo y una bandeja de pan, llevaba una carta.

-¿para quién será?-pregunto Ginny mientras le quitaba el sobre del pico- es para ti Jess.

Ginny le extendió la carta y Jess la tomo mientras sus amigos esperaban que les dijera de quien era. Cuando acabo de leerla se levanto dispuesta a salir del comedor…

-bueno yo me voy-dijo al final de todo y mientras se dirigía a la puerta, Cath le grito…

-¿no me vas a decir de quien es la carta?-Jess solo se limito a despedirse con la mano-bueno, tú lo has pedido. ¡ACCIO CARTA!-dijo Cath mientras la carta que Jess tenia en la mano salio volando en dirección opuesta.

-Cath regrésame esa carta-dijo Jess desde la puerta.

-¿por qué? Además siempre me has contado todo. Y quiero saber quien es el chico que te manda tantas cartas- en ese momento Cath se puso a leer la carta que decía…

_No te olvides que siempre pienso en ti, ojala que llegue el día en que me des una oportunidad para demostrarte cuanto me gustas._

_Te espero junto al lago a medio dia, no faltes._

_Draco Malfoy_

-Jess, ¿qué significa esto?-pregunto molesta Cath.

-nada que te importe-contesto Jess mientras le arrancaba la carta.

-¿cómo que nada?, eso no es nada.

-Cath deja de meterte en mi vida.

-¿pero como crees que van a tomar tus padres esto? Cuando sepan que sales con…

-¡cállate, no sabes lo que dices!

-¿que no se? Ese tipo no te conviene.

-escúchame, es la ultima vez que te lo digo. No te metas.

-tu padre se va a enterar.

-¡basta! Estoy harta de que te metas en mi vida, que no sido suficiente el hecho de que me quitaras el amor de mi padre, sino que ahora también me quieres quitar esto.

-¿qué dijiste?

-lo que oyes. Estoy cansada de que todo el mundo crea que eres la victima. Que quieras quitarme a mi familia, tu…-Jess ya no era capaz de pronunciar las palabras que acabarían con su amistad.

-dilo, que esperas-dijo Cath con la voz contenida.

-tu siempre te estas haciendo pasar por la dulce huerfanita, pero no eres nada de eso, eres todo lo contrario. Si supieran la verdad de ti, si supieran realmente quien eres y que has hecho te odiarían, como yo te odio.

Jess salio del gran Comedor, mientras sus amigos estaban sorprendidos por lo que acababa de suceder, Draco observaba la escena igual que todo el colegio, le hizo una seña a Zabini, para que este fuera a buscar a Jess. Zabini sin pensarlo dos veces salio tras ella rumbo a los jardines.

Zabini la encontró cerca del lago, llorando y temblando. Ella lo escucho acercarse, al ver que no lo rechazaba se acerco más y la abrazo, el moreno solo alcanzaba a escuchar lo que decía Jess…

-¿qué hice?¿ Que hice?

-tranquila, ya pasara-decía Zabini mientras intentaba calmarla.

-lastime a mi mejor amiga. No puedo creer lo que hice. ¿Que hice?

Zabini no sabia que decirle, el estaba tan sorprendido por lo que Jess había hecho. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que podría hacer algo así. Siempre le había parecido una niña muy dulce o al menos así la recordaba.

Al poco tiempo Draco salio a los jardines en busca de su amigo, no tardo en encontrarlos cerca del algo, en cuanto Jess lo vio…

-te odio, mira lo que me has obligado a hacer-comenzó a gritar mientras lo golpeaba-te odio.

-basta-dijo firmemente Draco mientras la sujetaba por las muñecas-sabes que era necesario. No tenías más opción.

-¿que se traen ustedes dos?- pregunto de pronto Zabini-¿qué es lo que tenían que hacer?

-Nada que te importe-contesto Jess- me voy- diciendo esto se fue hacia el castillo, dejando solos a Draco y Zabini.

-¿explícame que es lo que esta pasando?-exigió Zabini-conozco a Jess y jamás haría algo tan horrible como lo que paso ahí dentro.

-es sencillo, todo lo que paso ahí fue planeado-contesto tranquilamente Draco.

-¿planeado? ¿Planeado por quien?

-por Dumbledore.

-Dumbledore, ¿por qué haría algo así?

-eso si no puedo decírtelo, son ordenes. Pero deberías de aprovechar la situación. Jess va a estar completamente desconsolada.

-¿cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Aprovecharme de Jess?

-no como tu piensas, sus amigos no creo que aguanten mucho sin intentar arreglar las cosas y así solo la van a alejar aún mas.

Mientras tanto…

Harry seguía a Cath a través de las escaleras del colegio, mientras se dirigían a la lechucería, la ojiazul iba casi corriendo y se podía anotar que estaba temblando de coraje.

-¿Cath, que es lo que planeas hacer?-pregunto Harry.

-escribirle a Jack, debe saber que es lo que esta haciendo Jess, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-¿de quién era esa carta?

-no te lo puedo decir, pero te aseguro que no voy a dejar que arruine su vida.

Cuando llegaron Cath saco un trozo de pergamino y comenzó a escribir, a los pocos minutos termino y ato la carta a la pata de una lechuza color café.


	10. Chapter 10 El recuerdo de Sirius

_**DISCLAMER: todos los personajes son propiedad de la maravillosa, talentosa y UNICA J.K Rowlin.**_

_**los demás personajes desconocidos son producto de mi loca cabecita.**_

**hola!**

**disculpen la tardanza, pero este capitulo no lo tenia previsto, fue algo que se me ocurrio en el ultimo momento**

**espero que les guste, este solo sera una pequeña parte de lo que mas adelante explique con mas detalle**

**espero que les guste.**

Capitulo 10

El recuerdo de Sirius

Sirius Black se encontraba en un pequeño apartamento en el Londres muggle, después de que Gwen fue a Hogwarts, Dumbledore había decidido que sería mejor que saliera de Godric's Hollow y se escondiera en un lugar más seguro.

Si había algo que había odiado desde que se escapo de Azkaban era estar encerrado sin poder ayudar, lamentablemente estaba en la misma situación solo que esta vez, pensaba que podía ser de mayor utilidad ya que todos lo creían muerto.

Esa mañana, 31 de octubre, era la primera vez en 15 años en que podía pensar en lo que había pasado en su vida, eso sin sentir que los dementores se regodeaban con su dolor y sufrimiento, y si esto no fuera poco las últimas noches había tenido la misma pesadilla, desde que Gwen lo había rescatado solo soñaba sobre su "estancia" en la Cámara de la Muerte. Sin ir muy lejos la noche anterior había vuelto a despertar sobresaltado y sudando frio, mirando a su alrededor para comprobar que se encontraba en un lugar seguro.

****************************FLASHBACK********************************

Sirius se encontraba en pleno duelo con su prima Bellatrix, esta le lanzaba maldiciones a diestra y siniestra que el ojigris desviaba con gran agilidad. Pero lamentablemente una de estas le dio de lleno en el pecho haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y atravesara el arco que se encontraba a sus espaldas; lo último que vio antes de caer fue la cara de sorpresa de su ahijado.

Cuando Sirius cayo al otro lado del velo, cayó de espaldas sobre el frio suelo el contacto con este le corto la respiración en el acto. Se sentó lentamente y comenzó a buscar su varita ya que aquel lugar era demasiado oscuro y húmedo; la encontró a pocos centímetros de su mano izquierda.

Lentamente comenzó a ponerse de pie e intento convocar un "lumus" pero no funciono, comenzó a caminar lentamente intentando encontrar una salida, lo que encontró fue un muro que fue siguiendo con sumo cuidado intentando ver la forma de aquel lugar en que se encontraba. De pronto se comenzaron a escuchar unos susurros que conforme avanzaba iban subiendo de intensidad, hasta que claramente el ojigris escucho lo que decían las voces:

_-estarás aquí reviviendo tus pecados eternamente._

_-nunca podrás salir._

_-es tu castigo por el daño que has hecho._

_-recordaras toda tu vida y todo lo que has hecho._

Las voces seguían a Sirius desde todos lados, no sabía si estaba dando vueltas o el lugar era enorme, pero en un momento se dio cuenta de que flotando a su alrededor había varias esferas de lo que parecía ser cristal y que dentro de ellas se veía una fina niebla, tomo una de ellas y observo dentro…

_-no te preocupes Reg, solo me iré por un par de meses. Volveré para Navidad y te contare todo lo que he hecho en Hogwarts- _decía un muy joven Sirius, justo un par de horas antes de subir ir a King's Cross_- y no olvides obedece a madre y padre._

_-vamos Sirius, la tía Walburga dijo que tenias que venir con nosotros y que evitaras estar cerca de gente que no es de nuestro nivel- _Bellatrix Lastrange ante la puerta de un compartimento donde se encontraba Sirius acompañado de James_-vamos los Pottrer no son una opción de amistad, ven con nosotros somos solo puros Slytherins._

_-creo que Canuto está enamorado, Lunático. Hace semanas que no hace bromas-_decía burlonamente James ante la cara de borrego degollado que tenía el ojigris tras haber hablado con Paulette, una de las amigas de Lily_- creo que tienes razón Cornamenta._

_-vamos Peter, tienes que hacerlo. Yo no podre proteger a James y Lily; tú tienes que ser su guardián- no lo sé Sirius, eso no me parece una buena idea-no Peter, confió en ti._

_-¡están muertos! Sirius están muertos-_Hagrid estaba gritando frente a lo que quedaba de la casa de los Potter_-solo queda Harry._

_-Sirius Orion Black se le condena a pasar el resto de su vida en la prisión de Azkaban, por el asesinato de James Potter, Lilian Potter y Peter Petigrew. Y por pertenecer a las filas de Aquel que no debe ser nombrado-_dijo un mago al cual no podía verle la cara, o al menos no la recordaba.

Lo peor de ese momento fue que la última imagen se repetía una y otra vez en cada esfera de cristal que se encontraba a su alrededor. Así que comprendió todo, se pasaría recordando sus momentos más felices pero también los más dolorosos; no sabía si estaba muerto o no pero esa sería su tortura todo el tiempo que estuviera ahí.

Sabía que pasaba el tiempo, pero no estaba seguro de cuanto había transcurrido, podían haber sido días, semanas o meses, incluso años. Las esferas lo seguían a todos lados y no dejaban de mostrar los recuerdos, cada segundo que pasaba se dejaba morir poco a poco y así lo hubiera hecho; pero su ahijado aparecía en sus pensamientos constantemente y evitaba tirarse a morir.

Pero todo cambio cuando un día comenzó a escuchar otro tipo de susurros, esta vez no sabía de dónde provenía. Unos segundos después apareció una brillante luz, pensando en que por fin había llegado su hora de morir y se dejo absorber por la luz y después reapareció en la Sala de la Muerte junto a una desconocida.

************************FIN FLASHBACK********************************

Sirius despertó de sus ensoñaciones justo cuando una lechuza llego a la ventana, sabía perfectamente bien de quien era. Gwen acaba de mandar su nuevo informe, conforme leía la carta se dio cuenta de que las cosas en Hogwarts estaban cambiando, solo esperaba que esto no afectara a Harry y lo hiciera cometer alguna tontería e intentara ser el héroe.

Así que escribió una carta para Gwen.

_Querida Gwen:_

_Me preocupa mucho lo que me has contado en tus cartas, esa pelea entre tus amigas y mas que una de ellas esté involucrada con Malfoy no me gusta en lo más mínimo. Podría estar tramando algo. _

_Puede ser peligroso, casi podría jurar que Harry intentara hacer algo para que Jessica no se aleje de ustedes; creo que tendré que pedirte que no te alejes de ellos y estés al pendiente de todo lo que suceda en el colegio._

_Cuídate y espero tu siguiente carta._

_S._

Sirius realizo un pequeño hechizo para ocultar la verdadera información de la carta, le ato la carta a la pata de la lechuza y la mando de vuelta al colegio, tendría que estar preparado. Sabía que algo se aproximaba y sería algo grande y peligroso.


	11. Chapter 11 Perdon

_**DISCLAMER: todos los personajes son propiedad de la maravillosa, talentosa y UNICA J.K Rowlin.**_

_**los demás personajes desconocidos son producto de mi loca cabecita.**_

_**hola! disculpen la tardanza, pero no habia podido subir la actualizacion antes**_

_**espero que les guste, y en compensacion es un poco mas largo que los anteriores**_

_**please! dejen comentarios, criticas o lo que quieran**_

_**besos**_

CAPITULO 11

PERDON

Pasaron las semanas y Cath todos los días esperaba la respuesta de Jack, pero este no le contestaba. El último día de clases antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, obtuvo la respuesta. Esta había aparecido en la página principal del Profeta, el artículo decía…

_NUEVA LEGISLACION ACERCA DE LOS HOMBRES-LOBO, APUNTO DE SER APROBADA_

_Esta mañana el señor Jack MacFadden, el impulsor de la nueva legislación sobre los hombres-lobo, declaro esta mañana que…"esta legislación será una nueva forma de darles a los hombres-lobo, una vida igual a la de los demás magos. Hay que recordar que la mayoría no decidieron ser así, si no que fue por accidentes que se convirtieron en lo que son."_

_La legislación pretende dar una oportunidad a los hombres-lobo, la oportunidad de conseguir trabajos y demás prestaciones._

_Hay que recordar que esta legislación ya fue aprobada en cinco países europeos, y con el apoyo del señor MacFadden planea que se apruebe ahora en Inglaterra._

_Para ver el reportaje completo en las páginas 15 a 20._

-así que por esto no me ha contestado-dijo en un susurro Cath.

-¿no creen que deberíamos de traer a Jess a comer con nosotros?-dijo Hermione mientras observaba a Jess comiendo sola en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-no creo que quiera venir-dijo Luna- se lo pregunte hace rato, pero no quiere.

-no podemos dejarla sola-dijo Ron.

-iré a hablar con ella-dijo Gwen mientras se levantaba-tal vez pueda convencerla que venga con nosotros-se dirigió a la mesa de Ravenclaw y se sentó en frente de su amiga-Jess, ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros?

-gracias, pero no Gwen. No quiero estar donde este Cath.

-tienen que arreglar esto, no pueden dejar las cosas así como así.

-lo siento Gwen, pero no hay nada que arreglar.

En ese momento Gwen no le dijo nada más, pero se dio cuenta de que Zabini no dejaba de observarla desde su mesa aunque la verdad llevaba viéndola más de 30 minutos.

-¿sabías que Zabini te está viendo desde hace rato?

-lo sé.

-es lindo. ¿Se conocen de antes?

-creí conocerlo cuando éramos niños, pero ya no es el mismo de antes.

-bueno, supongo que tu tampoco eres la misma de antes.

Gwen se levanto de la mesa y regreso a la suya, dejando a Jess pensando en lo que le había dicho. Poco tiempo después ella también se levanto y salió del comedor para ir a su cuarto, había olvidado su libro de Adivinación y su clase comenzaría en 20 minutos.

Cuando Jess iba subiendo las escaleras alguien la llamo…

-¿cuándo vas a querer hablar conmigo?-le pregunto Zabini desde el pie de las escaleras.

-¿de qué quieres que hablemos?-contesto cansinamente – tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

-Jess, tienes que hablar de lo que paso hace un par de semanas.

-¿y tú crees que voy a hablar contigo?-dijo Jess mientras se volteaba para verlo a la cara.

-si-contesto Zabini con rotundidad-porque con ninguno de tus amigos has hablado.

-¿y eso a ti qué?

-yo todavía te considero mi amiga,-dijo finalmente Zabini-vamos, demos un paseo.

Jess no supo porque lo hizo, pero bajo las escaleras y siguió a Zabini hasta los jardines del colegio; que por esos días estaban llenos de nieve, el lago se había congelado creando una pista de patinaje para los alumnos.

Estuvieron caminando toda la mañana, Jess había olvidado que tenía clase, pero le pareció tan buena idea salir a caminar que no le importo mucho. Mientras la mañana iba avanzando esta se iba haciendo mucho más fría, la pelirroja había olvidado tomar su abrigo cuando bajo a desayunar, Zabini se dio cuenta de ello y…

-toma, no quiero que te enfermes-dijo Zabini mientras se quitaba el abrigo.

-no te preocupes, estoy bien.

-en serio, tómalo. Lo necesitas más que yo.

-está bien-dijo al fin y lo tomo.

Zabini le ayudo a ponérselo, en ese momento se dieron cuenta de que no habían ido a sus clases y decidieron regresar al castillo. Jess tenía que subir por su mochila para poder ir a almorzar y después ir a sus clases de la tarde. Pero se enfrentaban a un pequeño problema, entrar al castillo y subir a la torre de Ravenclaw, sin que Filch o la Sra. Norris los descubriera.

Decidieron subir por los pasadizos ocultos, para evitar ser vistos, cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la torre (dos pisos más abajo) se toparon con la Sra. Norris , en cuanto esta desapareció por las escaleras, Jess y Zabini subieron corriendo, esperando que Filch se encontrar muy lejos de ellos cuando…

-vamos cielo mío, hay que atrapar a esos mocosos-oían como decía el señor Filch mientras subía las escaleras.

-corre Jess, corre-decía en susurros Zabini, mientras corría detrás de esta.

Habían llegado al pasillo donde se encontraba la entrada a la sala común de Ravenclaw, pero no alcanzaron a llegar porque en ese momento Filch llegaba al final de la escalera. Lo único que pudieron hacer fue entrar en un armario de limpieza que había cerca y esconderse.

Oían que Filch estaba al otro lado de la puerta buscándolos. Jess y Zabini estaban tan apretados dentro de ese armario, que sus caras estaban a unos centímetros uno del otro. En ese momento Zabini no pudo evitar besarla, Jess estaba sorprendida pero acepto el beso y le correspondió. Después de unos segundos se separaron y se alejaron un poco. Se quedaron encerrados unos minutos, hasta que estuvieron seguros de que Filch se había marchado.

Cuando salieron del armario, Jess se acerco a la entrada de su sala común, Zabini iba detrás de ella.

-muchas gracias Zabini-dijo de pronto Jess fríamente.

-no fue problema, ¿quieres que te acompañe?

-no, gracias.

-pero…

-aclaremos las cosas, lo que paso ahí no paso-dijo evitando ponerse roja.

-¿qué no paso? ¿Qué te besara?¿ O qué tú me correspondieras?

-ninguna de las dos. Además eso no cambia las cosas entre tú y yo.

-Jess,¿cuando me vas a perdonar?

-¿qué es exactamente lo que quieres que te perdone? ¿Que te hayas olvidado de mi? ¿O que me trataras como a una cualquiera?

-no fue mi intención. Pero me sorprendió mucho cuando te volví a ver y fue lo único que pude hacer. Tengo una reputación y además nunca les había hablado de ti a mis amigos.

-claro, así debes actuar siempre, como un completo idiota.-dijo Jess dolida-Me lastimaste. Y por si no lo sabes la única que siempre lo supo fue Cath.

-lo sé y nunca me voy a cansar de pedirte perdón-Jess seguía escuchando todo lo que el decía. Ella evitaba lanzase a sus brazo y abrazarlo de nuevo (la verdad era su único defecto: su orgullo), Zabini se dio cuenta de que todo lo que estaba haciendo no daría resultado-¿sabes una cosa? Ya no puedo seguir pidiéndote perdón, lo he hecho desde que regresaste y si tú no quieres mis disculpas, bien. No te molestare más-dijo finalmente, conteniendo las lágrimas que asomaban en sus ojos color avellana, dejando parada a Jess sin saber que decir.

Cuando Zabini comenzó a caminar de regreso a las escaleras, se dio media vuelta y dijo…

-¿sabes? Eso es lo que más odio de ti. Tu maldito orgullo, estas a punto de volver a perder a tu mejor amigo y no haces nada- Zabini comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Jess y sin pensarlo dos veces la tomo de la cara y…

Antes de sentir como los labios suaves, húmedos y delgados del moreno presionaron los suyos, ella abrió un poco más la boca y cerró los ojos con fuerza. En su vida se imagino que Blaise Zabini, su amigo de la infancia, estuviera besándola de una manera tierna y que le gustara al sentir como rozaba sus labios una y otra vez, hasta que la soltó.

-estoy enamorado de ti-dijo tímidamente, con las mejillas ruborizadas.

Como única respuesta, Jess continuo besándolo, con la misma ternura e intensidad. Ambos estaban en terreno peligroso. Ese beso con el moreno le confirmo algo que sabia desde hacia tiempo, estaba enamorada de Zabini.

Se separaron por un momento con la respiración entrecortada y Jess con un acto de total espontaneidad, tomo al moreno de la mano y lo llevo hasta su habitación, subieron las escaleras y cuando llegaron siguieron besándose con pasión, de alguna manera pusieron el cerrojo y un hechizo silenciador por si llegaba alguien a la torre antes de tiempo.

Zabini la rodeo por la cintura y continuo besándola, lentamente comenzó a bajar a su cuello, la ropa comenzó a estorbar. Le quito el abrigo que le había prestado y pudo sentir un poco más el calor de su piel.

Jess por su parte comenzó a quitarle el suéter, le desabotono la camisa dejando ver un muy marcado dorso, Zabini la pego contra la puerta y siguiendo su ejemplo también le desabrocho la blusa y comenzó a acariciar sus senos mientras que ella le desabrochaba el pantalón. El moreno la levanto de tal manera para que ella se abrazara a su cintura con las piernas y la llevo a la cama.

Se relajaron un poco mas mientras continuaban repartiéndose caricias y besos desde el cuello hasta el abdomen. Pero un momento después Zabini se separo bruscamente.

-no, no podemos hacer esto. No puedo Jess, no así.

Habiendo dicho esto el moreno tomo su ropa y salió de la habitación, dejando a una Jess muy confundida. Unos minutos más tarde ella volvió a vestirse y bajo a la sala común dispuesta a olvidar lo que "casi" había pasado.

Abajo en las mazmorras...

-¿pero qué has hecho?-se decía a si mismo el moreno-¿en qué demonios estabas pensando?

_-ve el lado positivo, no paso nada_-contesto una pequeña voz en su cabeza.

-pero la deje ahí, sin decirle nada; sin explicarle.

_-pues tendrás que hablar con ella. Explícaselo._

Explicarlo. Zabini sabía que eso no iba a ser nada sencillo, pero tendría que intentarlo, haría que esta vez lo entendiera así tuviera que encerrarla en algún salón para hablar con ella. No planeaba volver a perderla ni sacarla de su vida.

Esperando que funcionara y rogando que las cosas se compusieran y se dejaran de complicar. Pero claro siempre habrá quien ayude a complicar más las cosas.

Y dos de esas personas eran la madre de Zabini y Eulit Robinson.

Eulit Robinson era alumna de Slytherin, era lo más cercano a la mejor amiga de Pansy. Tenía la piel clara, cabello castaño y ojos negros y una personalidad bastante posesiva en lo respectivo a Zabini.

En la opinión de la madre de Zabini, Laura, ella era la única opción viable para su único hijo en cuanto al matrimonio. Provenía de una familia rica y sobre todo de sangre pura. La boda estaba siendo planeada desde hacía varios meses.

El único que no estaba de acuerdo con esta locura era Zabini, y para fortuna de él, también su abuela Maggie. Ella era la albacea de la herencia del moreno, la pequeña fortuna que su padre le había dejado al morir, y que solo ella podría entregarle el oro a Zabini cuando se casara siempre y cuando Maggie aprobara la boda y el moreno lo hiciera por amor y no por presión. Si a ella no le convencía la decisión de su nieto, se quedaría con el dinero y cuando muriera el dinero seria entregado a obras benéficas o lo que ella decidiera.

Horas después Zabini subió al Gran Comedor y lo primero que hizo fue recorrer con la vista las mesas de Ravenclaw y de Gryffindor buscando a Jess, tenia que hablar con ella, pero no la encontró. Así que sin más se fue a sentar a su mesa y se sentó frente a su amigo.

-hasta que apareces, ¿me puedes decir dónde estabas?-dijo a manera de saludo el rubio.

-estaba con Jess, pero creo que arruine todo-dijo lamentándose el moreno.

-¿con Jess? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Zabini le conto todo lo que había pasado desde que en la mañana había salido detrás de Jess y sobre todo lo que estuvo a punto de pasar en su habitación.

-¿me estás diciendo que "casi" te acostaste con ella y no paso nada?-pregunto incrédulo Draco.

-así como lo oyes, no pude hacerlo-dijo mientras se dejaba caer dramáticamente sobre la mesa-no quiero que sea cosa de una noche y ya.

-¿Qué es lo que no quieres que sea cosa de una noche, Blaise?-pregunto una voz detrás de él.

-Eulit, eso a ti no te importa, además deberías dejar de imitar a Pansy-contesto Draco.

-me interesa todo lo que tenga que ver con mi NOVIO-dijo Eulit dulcemente.

-¿tu novio? ¿Desde cuándo?-pregunto molesto Zabini.

-sencillo, desde que tu madre y yo estamos planeando la boda.

-olvídalo Eulit, no me voy a casar y menos contigo.

-lastima mi amor, tu madre ya dio su aprobación, solo falta fijar la fecha y listo.

-¿sí? Pero creo que estas olvidando que Maggie tiene que aprobarlo y dudo que lo haga, no te soporta-contesto finalmente Draco.

Cuando el rubio dijo esto Eulit, se alejo de ellos mientras se sentaba con su gran amiga. Esta mini conversación dejo más confundido a Zabini. Durante la comida estuvo a que Jess apareciera pero nunca se apareció por el Comedor.

Justo cuando Jess iba bajando al comedor, esta vez con todas sus cosas, se encontró a una de sus amigas. Gwen llevaba un plato con comida tapado con una servilleta.

-Jess, que bueno que te encuentro, debes estar hambrienta-dijo mientras le enseñaba el plato.

-yo…gracias Gwen-contesto la pelirroja un tanto nerviosa.

-¿estás bien? Te ves un poco preocupada.

-necesito hablar con alguien o voy a volverme loca.

-¿qué sucede?

Jess y Gwen salieron a los jardines, fueron hasta donde se encontraba un enorme árbol cerca del lago. Se sentaron y Jess comenzó a comer a una velocidad de miedo, solo se detuvo para tomar un poco de aire y para contarle a su amiga que había pasado esa mañana.

-¿estas consciente de lo que estuviste a punto de hacer?-preguntó sutilmente Gwen.

-sí, pero él no quiso. Solo se fue, no me dijo nada y no sé porque-dijo tristemente Jess.

-Pues yo creo que lo que hizo, fue correcto-dijo la castaña mientras su amiga la veía con cara de incredulidad-lo más seguro es que no quiere que sea cosa de una sola noche.

-¿sabes? A lo mejor tienes razón. Pero no sé cuando pueda volver a verlo a los ojos.

-no creo que haya problema, además parece que las cosas entre ustedes ya se solucionaron.

-lo único malo, es que no podre hablar con él hasta después de las vacaciones. Mañana se irá a casa de su abuela.

El resto del día transcurrió con tranquilidad, y ya que se había saltado las clases de la mañana, Jess decidió saltarse la cena y se quedo en su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente la mayoría de los alumnos bajaron al vestíbulo con sus maletas para irse con sus familias a pasar las fiestas. Jess era de las pocas que se quedarían en el colegio y con el trabajo de su padre iba a ser un tanto difícil verlo. De alguna manera lo prefería así, estado lejos de sus padres se evitaba el interrogatorio sobre lo sucedido con Cath, quería estar sola para las fiestas.

Zabini la estuvo esperando toda la mañana antes de que se fuera, pero la pelirroja nunca bajo, quería hablar con ella pero tendría que hacerlo cuando volviera.


	12. Chapter 12 Una extraña navidad

_**DISCLAMER: todos los personajes son propiedad de la maravillosa, talentosa y UNICA J.K Rowlin.**_

_**los demás personajes desconocidos son producto de mi loca cabecita.**_

Capitulo 12

Una extraña navidad

Cuando comenzaron las vacaciones Jess estaba tentada en regresar a casa para pasar las fiestas con sus padres, pero lo pensó mejor y decidió quedarse en el colegio. Lo más seguro es que su padre no estuviera mucho en casa y este solo querría hablar de lo que había sucedido con Cath, así que los amigos de Jess, le pidieron un favor. Por las siguientes semanas ella pasaría todos los días con ellos, eso incluía a Cath. Por lo cual tendrían que hacer un alto en las hostilidades y llevarse bien.

Harry tenía la esperanza de que si la pelirroja y la ojiazul pasaban suficiente tiempo juntas podrían resolver sus problemas y todo volvería a ser como antes. Tras los primeros días ña pelirroja estaba cansada de estar todo el tiempo con sus amigos, asi que una mañana se levanto mucho mas temprano que de costumbre y salió del colegio para dar una vuelta por los jardines del colegio. Pero a último minuto decidió dirigirse al campo de Quidditch.

Estuvo en ese lugar cerca de una hora hasta que poco antes de que regresara al castillo llego alguien a quien no esperaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí MacFadden?-pregunto el recién llegado.

-pues es obvio, ¿no Malfoy? Me escape de mis amigos-contesto simplemente la pelirroja.

-vaya, vaya, vaya. ¿Quién lo diría? Tu escondiéndote de tus amigos-dijo con cierta burla.

-Y como no hacerlo, me obligan a pasar el tiempo con Cath, ¿y tú qué haces aquí?

-pues…simplemente decidí salir, eso es todo-contesto el rubio.

Se quedaron en silencio varios minutos, cada uno sentado a una distancia conveniente hasta que el rubio comenzó a hablar.

-jamás llegue a pensar que alguien como tú, o mejor dicho, que tú ibas a conocer mi secreto y no me juzgarías por ello.

-créeme yo tampoco lo pensé. Sé que toda tu familia cree que lo que Voldemort hace es lo mejor para el mundo mágico, pero uno no siempre tiene que seguir los ideales de nuestros padres. ¿Supongo que ese es tu caso?

-tienes razón, solo ¿Qué es lo que haces…cuando todo está en contra tuya?

-no te entiendo.

-es fácil, todo el mundo siempre ha pensado que mi deber es seguir al Señor Tenebroso, porque concuerdo con sus ideales. Pero si realmente supieran porque lo hago, no serian capaces de creerlo.

-¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué sigues a Voldemort?

-yo... yo lo hago para proteger a mi madre.

Hasta ese momento Jess se dio cuenta de que el temible Draco Malfoy, el Príncipe de las Serpientes, era tan solo un niño tratando de proteger a la persona que más le importaba en el mundo. Si el supiera ella lo podía entender mejor de lo que se imaginaba.

-se porque lo haces y te entiendo, aunque no lo creas.

Jess decidió regresar al castillo dejando a Draco solo con sus pensamientos, sabía que si le contaba a alguien no se lo creerían. Había mantenido una conversación civilizada con Malfoy. Pero de algo que no se daban los dos era que sin imaginarlo habían comenzado una amistad que a la larga los salvaría de todo lo que estaba por ocurrir.

En los días siguientes Jess y Draco se encontraban a la misma hora en el campo de Quidditch para platicar, fue así como el rubio supo un poco más de la amistad de la pelirroja y de Zabini cuando niños, de su vida en el exilio por Europa por el trabajo de su padre y la pelirroja se dio cuenta del gran amor que Draco sentía por su madre, de cómo había aceptado su conversión en mortifago para protegerla, de su infancia en Malfoy's Manior y del como creía estar enamorado de alguien del colegio.

-¿y porque no tienes hermanos, Jess?

-mamá ya no pudo tener más hijos, pero Cath es lo más cercano que tengo…o tenia. Y tú ¿Por qué ni tienes hermanos?

-no lo sé, nunca lo he preguntado. Aunque…siempre quise tener una hermana, no tan molesta como tú,-Jess le dio un golpe en el brazo ante tal comentario- y sé que a mi madre le hubiera encantado la idea.

Ese día había decidido salir del campo y dirigirse al lago, encontraron una caleta que se encontraba lo suficientemente oculta para que no los molestaran. También habían conseguido algo de comida en las cocinas y de esa manera estaban teniendo un frio, pero agradable, día de campo. Ese día el rubio había prometido a Jess que la ayudaría a realizar el encantamiento patronus.

Unos días antes de Navidad a los pocos alumnos que quedaban en el colegio se les permitió ir a Hogmesdade para comprar sus regalos de Navidad, así que el día de hacer las compras comenzó temprano; Jess y Luna bajaron a desayunar temprano y cuando iban de salida hacia el pueblo sus demás amigos iban bajando a desayunar. Quedaron de encontrase en las Tres Escobas a medio día, así que las dos Ravenclaw fueron a hacer sus compras navideñas.

Por la noche cuando llegaron poco antes de la cena, traían grandes cantidades de bolsas y la ropa estaba húmeda por esta caminando en la nieve todo el día. Con gran satisfacción llegaron a la mesa de Gryffindor, con gran pesar de la mayoría, Jess fue a cenar con Draco, lo cual ya casi no sorprendía a nadie ya que desde hacía varios días se los veía muy juntos y muchos comenzaron a creer que entre ellos dos pasaba algo más.

Jess y Luna se había quedado a dormir en la torre de Gryffindor así que la mañana de Navidad los chicos bajaron a la sala para abrir sus regalos; esa día a todos les llego el típico jersey tejido de la señora Weasley y la dotación habitual de dulces, Fred y George también les mandaron algunas bromas nuevas para que las probaran, Hannah también les había mandado un pequeño presente personalizado para cada uno; este presente iba desde un libro para Hermione hasta un estuche con pequeñas snitchs para Harry y Ron, un libro de criaturas fantásticas para Luna, para Ginny una túnica y para Jess y Cath unos aretes y vestidos.

Jess y Hermione recibieron regalos extra. La castaña recibió un brazalete de oro, hecho de pequeñas hojas de olivo y con unos pequeños rubíes a lo largo de brazalete. Sus amigos comenzaron a preguntarle quien le mando ese regalo tan extravagante, pero ella no quiso decir nada. Jess por su parte recibió un libro forrado completamente de piel que se titulaba _"las grandes familias mágicas y su origen"_, de inmediato supo que el regalo venia de Draco; el otro regalo solo era una nota que decía: _"11:30 chimenea"._

Se fijo en el reloj que traía puesto y vio la hora 11:29, ¿Qué es lo que sucedería a las 11:30? Durante 60 segundos espero a ver que significaba esa nota; cuando paso el tiempo un resplandor esmeralda se vio en la chimenea y entre las llamas se vio el rostro de Zabini y el de una mujer mayor.

-¡Jules!-dijo Jess al momento de ver el rostro de su amigo-¿Maggie?

-hola pequeña, que gusto verte-saludo la mujer.

-igual Maggie. ¿Cómo has estado?

-eso no importa-dijo mientras hacia un movimiento de cabeza-ahora Blaise, dale su regalo.

El moreno desapareció de la chimenea por unos segundos y después solo se vio su mano saliendo por entre las llamas y su cabeza.

Le tendió una pequeña caja envuelta en un papel verde, la pelirroja tomo la cajita y de inmediato comenzó a abrirla rompiendo el papel en solo segundos. Dentro de la caja había un nuevo relicario de oro.

-espero que te guste-dijo de pronto el moreno.

-¡me encanta! Muchas gracias, Jules-dijo Jess mientras se acercaba a la chimenea.

-pequeña, el relicario está grabado con el escudo de los Zabini. Esto es para recordarte que eres parte de la familia-finalizo Maggie-¿claro si tu quieres?

-claro que si Maggie, ustedes siempre han formado parte de mi familia.

-bueno, entonces tendrás que esperar a que Blaise regrese y lo ponga en su lugar, es una antigua tradición. Muy bien feliz Navidad a todos-dijo finalmente y desapareció de la chimenea.

El moreno desapareció segundos después que su abuela, dejando a Jess con el mejor regalo de Navidad que había recibido en mucho tiempo.


	13. Chapter 13 Los tres tipos de magia

_**DISCLAMER: todos los personajes son propiedad de la maravillosa, talentosa y UNICA J.K Rowlin.**_

_**los demás personajes desconocidos son producto de mi loca cabecita.**_

**_hola a todos:_**

**_disculpen que no haya subido tan pronto, pero las cosas de la escuela me estan absorviendo_**

**_pero aqui les dejo un capitulo más, espero que les guste._**

**_a los nuevos lectores les doy la bienvenida y espero que dejen comentarios_**

**_besos._**

Capitulo 13

Los tres tipos de magia

Desde antes de las vacaciones de Navidad el profesor Dumbledore se encontraba planeando la siguiente estrategia para la guerra que sabia se aproximaba; lo que iba del año escolar había estado mostrándole a Harry una colección de recuerdos, todos acerca de Voldemort, creía que de esa manera el ojiverde y el encontrarían la respuesta al mayor misterio que escondía el mago.

Aunque también había estado investigando y había encontrado una manera con la cual podían ayudar a Harry, claro estaba, era necesario convencer a unos alumnos que hasta poco querían matarse; sabia que al menos uno de ellos aceptaría hacer lo que les pidiera, el otro seria un poco más difícil de convencer.

El 27 de diciembre a la hora del desayuno a Jess y Draco les llego una nota del profesor Dumbledore en la que les pedía ir lo más pronto posible, así que terminaron de desayunar y se encaminaron al despacho del director especulando sobre que quería hablar con ellos. La pelirroja estaba segura de que no había hecho nada malo (o al menos no podían comprobarle nada), el rubio estaba casi seguro que le pediría cumplir con la misión que le habían encomendado.

Cuando llegaron a la estatua que cubría la puerta del despacho, dijeron la contraseña "fénix" y subieron por las escaleras que iban apareciendo ante sus ojos; ya en el despacho los esperaba el profesor y antes de que pudieran decir algo les hizo una seña para que tomaran asiento frente al escritorio.

-buenos días jóvenes, supongo que se estarán preguntando para que los hice venir-dijo el anciano director.

-buenos días profesor, ¿sucede algo malo?

-para nada, señorita MacFadden, están aquí porque a partir del día de hoy tomaran unas clases extras.

-¿clases extras? ¿De qué?-pregunto asombrado el rubio.

-verán, creo que es necesario que ustedes aprendan más sobre cómo hacer magia. Es probable que en un futuro lo necesiten.

-no entiendo profesor…

-vera señorita MacFadden, hay veces en la vida en que no está de más aprender un par de cosas extras. Algo que en un futuro cercano podría serles de utilidad-comento de manera enigmática el anciano director.

-supongo, que va a querer que hagamos algo más y por lo que me imagino será peligroso-dijo el rubio.

-así es Draco, me alegra que por fin nos estemos entendiendo. En algunos meses les diré exactamente que tendrán que hacer y cuando llegue el momento espero poder contar con ustedes.

-por supuesto profesor, lo ayudaremos en lo que usted nos diga-contesto de inmediato la pelirroja.

-muy bien, comencemos. ¿Saben cuántos tipos de magia existen?

-tres, profesor- respondió de manera solemne el rubio.

-así es, existen tres tipos de magia-comenzó el profesor-la primera de ellas es lo que llamaríamos magia básica; esta se realiza por medio de palabras y con ayuda de una varita -comenzó a explicar el anciano director, mientras los veía detrás de sus gafas en forma de media luna- El segundo tipo de magia es aquel que se hace solo con una varita o con un movimiento de mano, sin la necesidad de decir un hechizo en voz alta. Estos es algo que han estado viendo en clases de DCAO con el profesor Snape y como saben esto implica un gran conocimiento y dedicación. Y por último esta la magia que se realiza con solo pensarla y ya no es necesario utilizar una varita; este tipo de magia siempre ha estado en conocimiento de los grandes magos y hechiceros y solo lo pueden realizar aquellos que tienen un gran poder.

-¿usted quiere que aprendamos a hacer magia avanzada?-pregunto sumamente confundida Jess.

-así es, y claro esta nadie puede saberlo.

-¿Por qué profesor? ¿Por qué nadie puede saberlo?-pregunto con suma curiosidad la pelirroja.

-porque lo que están a punto de aprender y en un futuro a hacer, es algo que no es muy legal que digamos. Espero contar con su discreción.

De inmediato los dos se pusieron de pie dispuestos a comenzar las clases que el profesor les iba a dar. Para Draco aprender a utilizar el segundo tipo de magia no iba a ser tan difícil, ya que de alguna manera lo había ido aprendiendo a lo largo de su vida y en las clases que tomaban con Snape; para Jess era un poco más difícil pero no por ello se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente, tendría que recordar que esto era como estar en clase, lo único que necesitaba era concentrarse lo suficiente en el hechizo que estaba practicando para que saliera de la mejor manera posible.

Las clases las iban a tomar dos veces por semana, eso si el profesor les había indicado que era necesario que practicaran lo suficiente porque lo que iban a aprender muchos dedicaban años y ellos tendrían que aprenderlo en muchísimo menos tiempo del recomendado; también les comento o más bien le pidió al profesor Snape que también le diera a la pelirroja unas clases para aprender a dominar la oclumancia y la legeremancia; lo que suponía una enorme reducción de tiempo de la pelirroja y el uso de su ingenio para que sus amigos no sospecharan nada.


	14. Chapter 14 Muerte en Hogwarts

_**DISCLAMER: todos los personajes son propiedad de la maravillosa, talentosa y UNICA J.K Rowlin.**_

_**los demás personajes desconocidos son producto de mi loca cabecita.**_

_**hola a todos:**_

_**disculpen la tardanza, pero aqui les traigo otro capitulo, espero que les guste**_

_**y de nuevo: bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores.**_

_**ya saben espero sus criticas o comentarios de que les gusta o que no. recuerden que esto lo hago para ustedes y es muy importante su opinion.**_

Capitulo 14

Muerte en Hogwarts

El día previo al inicio de clases después de las vacaciones, Zabini llego prácticamente corriendo y antes de dirigirse a su habitación fue de inmediato junto al lago. Ahí lo esperaba la pelirroja, habían pactado verse ahí cuando el moreno regresara al colegio; llevaba la caja que le había regalado en Navidad.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Zabini saco el relicario y lo puso en el lugar que le correspondía, el cuello de la perlirroja; un segundo después el moreno unió sus labios con los de la pelirroja justo cuando comenzaba de nuevo a nevar.

Cuando las vacaciones acabaron y los alumnos regresaron, las cosas siguieron con normalidad por dos semanas.

Draco y Jess seguían con su rutina de vacaciones, seguían platicando en el campo de Quidditch e iban a sus clases extras con el profesor Dumbledore. Aunque ahora todo esto combinado con las clases de todos los días.

Un domingo por la mañana; Cath se encontraba en el Gran Comedor cuando por las puertas apareció a quien menos esperaba ver.

-Cath, ¿como estas? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Vine tan pronto como me fue posible-dijo Jack mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

-no lo sé, estabamos tan bien, luego comenzó a comportarse muy raro y luego fueron las cartas y para rematar esa estúpida pelea. Nunca se había puesto así por una carta.

-¿sabes donde esta? Tengo que hablar con ella seriamente.

-está afuera, lo más seguro es que este junto al lago o en el campo de Quidditch. todo el tiempo esta ahi con Malfoy.

Jack salió en busca de su hija, quería saber exactamente que es lo que había pasado, si en algo estaba de acuerdo con Cath, era que su hija se estaba comportando de una manera muy extraña, por muy mal que fueran las cosas nunca hubiera dicho las cosas que dijo. Iba caminando por los terrenos de colegio, el solo caminar por ese lugar le trajo gratos recuerdos, la encontró unos minutos después junto al lago, cerca de una haya donde los Merodeadores solian sentarse a planear su proxima travesura.

-¡Jessica!-grito Jack.

-papá, ¿Qué haces aquí?-saludo confundida Jess- ¿no tendrías que estar en Londres?

-olvídate de Londres, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-¿Qué sucede con que?

-con Cath.

-vaya, ya te fueron con el chisme-dijo sombríamente-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

-¿Qué me dijo? Creo que sabes muy bien que me dijo. Ahora explícamelo.

-no hay nada que explicar.

-Jess tú no eres así, ¿qué es lo que sucede? ¿Cuál es el verdadero problema?

-¿sabes qué?, estoy harta de que todo sea Cath, Cath, Cath. Déjame en paz- contestó muy molesta la pelirroja mientras emprendía el regreso al castillo.

-vuelve aquí, no hemos terminado.

-pues yo si papá. -dijo la pelirroja mientras se giraba e intentaba en vano reprimir las lagrimas que querian salir de sus ojos-Siempre es Cath, primero y luego y luego, ¿y yo qué? Se te olvida que yo soy tu hija; no ella.

-eso no es justo Jess, sabes que las quiero a las dos.

-¿sí? Pues yo lo dudo. Porque mejor no vas y la adoptas, siempre has querido que ella fuera tu hija perfecta-un segundo después se fue corriendo.

Jess no sabia que es lo que acababa de suceder, así que en vez de ir al castillo se dirigió al campo de Quidditch. Era una pena lo que acababa de pasar con su padre, pero el no debía estar ahí, su plan podía irse por la borda y arruinar todo. A medio camino se encontró a alguien que no pensó en ver en mucho tiempo y que a la vez esperaba desde hacía semanas.

-hola pequeña-saludo la voz-se buena niña y llévame con Catherine-mientras la sujetaba fuertemente del brazo.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-ya te dije, vengo por Catherine. Es hora de que vuelva a casa.

-ella ya está en casa-dijo Jess mientras pensaba en el patronus en como debía mandarlo sin utilizar la varita para informar al director que la rata había caído en la trampa.

-te equivocas, pero mira que suerte tenemos. Ahí viene.

Jess se fijo que por el camino que bajaba al lago venia Cath, estaba buscando a alguien. Demonios por qué no se había quedado en el castillo, debía haber pensado que si aparecía tal vez entre ella y su padre podrían convencerla de que volvieran a hablarse. Por primera vez la odio, ¡estaba apunto de arruinarlo todo!

-¡Catherine!-grito Colagusano en cuanto Cath lo vio se puso pálida, quiso huir, pero vio que la rata traía a Jess y esta por mas que forcejeaba no podía liberarse-no corras.

-por un demonio Cath, corre y busca ayuda- grito Jess.

-eso es, corre y vas a ver como muere tu amiguita-dijo amenazadoramente.

-suelta a Jess o si no…-dijo mientras le apuntaba con la varita.

-¡Expelliarmus!-grito Colagusano y la varita de Cath salió volando dejándola desarmada-déjate de tonterías y vámonos.

-¡Suelta a mi hija!-grito Jack detrás de la rata.

Colagusano lanzo un hechizo más que hizo que Jack saliera volando hasta estrellarse en un árbol. Jess intento correr junto a su padre pero su captor no la soltó ni un segundo. En ese momento Harry venia del campo de quidditch, se paró en seco al ver quien estaba ahí con Jess y Cath. Malfoy y Zabini venían por el lado contrario con las varitas levantadas.

-¿Peter?

-hola Harry, ¡petrificus totalus!-dijo antes de que el ojiverde pudiera siquiera sacar su varita-mira, viene más ayuda-dijo al momento en que el rubio y el moreno se aproximaban. Colagusano les lanzo el mismo hechizo que a Jack-supongo que ya no tendremos más interrupciones.

-¡suéltame!-dijo Jess al mismo tiempo que pateaba la espinilla del mortifago, la soltó y salió corriendo para ir junto a su padre.

-eso si que no- dijo Colagusano apuntando con su varita, Jess comenzó a elevarse por los aires, como si una enorme mano la sujetara-quédate ahí.

-¡bájame!-decía la pelirroja mientras forcejeaba para liberarse.

-como tú quieras-dijo mientras agitaba su varita, Jess comenzó a caer a una velocidad vertiginosa desde unos 10 metros. Cuando alcanzo el piso se golpeo fuertemente la cabeza quedando inconsciente al instante-muy bien, es hora de irnos Catherine.

-nunca. Dile a tu señor que no voy a volver jamás.

-vamos pequeña, no quiero tener que hechizarte para que hagas lo que digo.

-el único que se va a ir, eres tu-dijo Jack incorporándose de nuevo.

-apártate-dijo el mortifago, pero Jack no desistió- está bien, tú lo pediste. ¡AVEDA KEDAVRA!- un chorro de luz verde salió de la punta de la varita directo hacia Jack. Jess alcanzo a abrir los ojos un poco cuando el hechizo alcanzo a su padre.

A lo lejos el mortifago vio que se aproximaba Dumbledore y Lupin, supuso que de alguna manera se habían enterado de su presencia en el castillo eso o la pelirroja se había logrado comunicar con ellos.

-muy bien, parece que te has salvado esta vez-dijo mientras se aproximaba a Cath- volveré pronto por ti- y al decirlo se transformo en rata y escapo corriendo hacia el bosque.

Cath cayó de rodillas, temblando de pies a cabeza. Al momento el anciano director y el hombre lobo llegaron para auxiliarlos.

-Catherine, ¿estás bien?-pregunto Lupin mientras se acercaba a ella.

-finite incatatem- dijo Dumbledore mientras Harry volvía a recuperar el movimiento, Draco y Blaise se acercaban hasta donde se encontraba Jess.

-hay que llevarlas a la enfermería-dijo muy nervioso Lupin mientras se acercaba a Jess.

Dumbledore y Lupin escoltaron a los cinco muchachos a la enfermería, Jess mediante un hechizo de levitación era llevada, de inmediato el castillo fue asegurado y todos los alumnos fueron enviados a sus salas comunes; sin que pudieran salir hasta nuevo aviso.

Cath estuvo dos días en la enfermería, madame Pomfrey le había dado grandes cantidades de poción relajante, ya que seguía muy nerviosa. Jess aun seguía inconsciente y despertó una semana más tarde. Durante todo ese tiempo sus amigos la iban a visitar para no dejarla sola, pero eso era completamente innecesario, ya que ahí siempre estaba Remus.

Cuando despertó la noticia de la muerte de su padre ya había aparecido en El Profeta y Remus como siempre se encontraba a su lado.

-¿tío? ¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto Jess adormilada, cuando se incorporo se dio cuenta que estaba en la enfermería del colegio.

-me alegro que por fin hayas despertado-dijo Remus con una enorme sonrisa-nos has tenido muy preocupados.

-¿y papá? ¿Dónde está?

-Jess, tengo que decirte algo muy serio.

-¿Dónde está?-volvió a preguntar esta vez con una gran angustia en el pecho.

-Jack…murió, pequeña.

-¿murió?-pregunto asustada, Remus solo hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza-¡NO! Eso no puede ser verdad. Por favor dime que no es verdad tío- Lupin se levanto de la silla en la que estaba y se sentó en la cama para consolar a su sobrina.

Unos minutos después Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ginny y Cath entraron a la enfermería. Detrás de ellos entraron Draco y Zabini. Al moreno al ver tan desconsolada a Jess se acerco a ella y se sentó al otro lado de la cama poniendo una de sus manos en su cabeza.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto Harry.

-no, me siento fatal-contesto tristemente, cuando levanto la vista vio que Cath se encontraba ahí-¿y tú qué demonios haces aquí?

-Jess…yo solo…venia a ver si estabas mejor-dijo avergonzada.

-¿mejor? ¿Cómo quieres que este mejor? Mi padre murió y todo por tu culpa.

-Jess, tranquilízate. Cath no tuvo la culpa-comenzó a decir Lupin- fue…

-claro que sí, es toda su culpa. Si no le hubiera escrito, nada de esto habría sucedido. ¡Lárgate! No quiero volver a verte nunca más.

Cath salió corriendo de la enfermería al borde de las lágrimas, su mejor amiga la culpaba y ella no lo podía negar. Jack había muerto por su culpa.

Harry salió detrás de ella para intentar tranquilizarla.


	15. Chapter 15 Hermanos

_**DISCLAMER: todos los personajes son propiedad de la maravillosa, talentosa y UNICA J.K Rowlin.**_

_**los demás personajes desconocidos son producto de mi loca cabecita.**_

_**hola a todos disculpen que no haya subido antes, pero este es uno de los capitulos que mas me entusiasman,**_

_**pero antes de subirlo quise arregalrlo y dejarlo lo mejor posible.**_

_**tambien creo conveniente decirles desde ahora que he decidido ampliar esta historia y espero que no se desperen si no actualizo pronto; **_

_**hay capitulos que no tenia planeados y aun tengo que arreglarlos un poco mas.**_

_**sin mas que decir me despido y espero que les guste este capitulo.**_

_**besos**_

Capitulo 15

Hermanos

Harry intento varias veces convencer a Jess que volviera a hablar con Cath, pero esta era demasiado terca como para hacerlo, así que todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Cuando madame Pomfrey le dio el alta a Jess, les recomendó a sus amigos que la cuidaran mucho, que tenía que descansar y comer bien y que a la menor recaída la llevaran de nuevo.

Una mañana pocos días antes del 14 de febrero, Cath se encontraba sentada junto al lago, pensando cómo recuperar la amistad de Jess, cuando de pronto se sintió con mucho sueño y...

-Vamos Catherine, regresa a casa-dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza.

-No de nuevo, déjame en paz-dijo cansinamente.

-Sabes que tienes que volver, esta es tu familia y tu hogar.

-No, estoy en casa por fin estoy en casa. Y Jess es mi familia.

-Tú familia murió, todo por ti.

-Eso no es verdad, tú los mataste.

-Eso era necesario.

-Déjame en paz.

-No-contesto con rotundidad aquella voz-vuelves con nosotros por tu propia voluntad o iremos por ti. No creo que quieras otra muerte en tu conciencia.

-No tenían que matar a Jack, el no les hizo nada.

-El se lo busco, además si no vuelves tu amiga podría ser la próxima.

-¡Basta! No voy a volver nunca.

-Volverás. Recuerda que lo que Lord Voldemort ordena se hace-tan pronto como escucho la voz esta desapareció.

-Jamás voy a volver, primero muerta-dijo finalmente Cath-así que si estas escuchando. Voy a luchar contra ti, voy a ayudar a Harry a derrotarte. Te lo juro.

Cath se levanto y fue directo al castillo dispuesta a hablar con Jess y pedirle perdón, de rodillas si era necesario, pero arreglaría las cosas con ella.

Jess se encontraba en la biblioteca buscando algunos datos sobre unas plantas para pociones. Estaba cerca de la Sección Prohibida, cuando de pronto escucho unos ruidos bastante extraños. Se asomo por los pasillos y se percato de que esta estaba casi vacía, así que una vez más se aproximo hasta donde se escuchaban dichos ruidos.

-¡Por Merlín!-dijo al momento que el libro que traía en las manos se le caía.

-¡Jess! Espera, déjame explicarte…-comenzó a decir una de las voces.

-No, no es necesario. Simplemente yo no he visto nada…absolutamente nada.

-Por favor, espera déjanos explicarte…

-Tranquila, no es necesario.

-Por favor Jess, no le digas a nadie.

-No se preocupen, no se lo diré a nadie. Además si lo hago ¿Quién me creería?

-Gracias.

-Nada de gracias, los dos van a tener que explicarme esta locura. Ustedes dos…pensé que… no se soportaban. ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo están…?

-Tiene poco tiempo, como 6 meses-contesto la otra voz.

-Saben, yo los dejo. Esto ya es bastante raro.

Jess salio de la biblioteca al borde de un ataque de risa, quien hubiera dicho que ellos dos iban a acabar juntos. Por los antecedentes que tenia de ellos, eso era lo más improbable. Y sin embargo después de pensarlo unos segundos, eso era lo más obvio del mundo; con gran razón lo que decía su madre era cierto: los polos opuestos se atraen.

Iba caminando por el pasillo rumbo a las escaleras, para ir a su sala común, a medio camino se encontró con Cath.

-Jess, necesito hablar contigo.

-No tengo nada de que hablar contigo, Catherine.

-Quieres detenerte un segundo y escucharme. Lo oí, lo oí de nuevo.

-¿De que demonios hablas?

-Oí a quien no debe ser nombrado, Jess. Quiere que vuelva o si no…

-¿Si no que?-pregunto con interés mientras se paraba al borde de las escaleras.

-Si no va contra ti o contra Hannah. Yo no quiero que te pase nada.

-Que se atreva, es más lo espero con ansias. Así voy a poder vengar la muerte de papá.

-¿Estas loca? Por favor Jess, acabemos con esto. Volvamos a ser amigas- en ese momento la pelirroja se desmayo y cayo por las escaleras-¡Jess!

Cath bajo corriendo las escaleras, cuando llego junto a su amiga comenzó a sacudirla suavemente para que despertara. Pero su amiga no reaccionaba. La pelinegro comenzó a gritar para que alguien la ayudara, unos minutos después apareció Harry por el corredor que se encontraba detrás de ellas.

-¿Cath, que sucedió?-pregunto preocupado el ojiverde.

-No lo se, estábamos hablando y se desmayo.

-Hay que llevarla a la enfermería.

Harry se agacho y con sumo cuidado cargo a Jess y lo más rápido que pudo la llevo a la enfermería. Cath iba detrás de ellos, y sin poder evitarlo se comenzó a culpar por lo que le había pasado a su amiga.

Cuando llegaron unos minutos después, madame Pomfrey estaba atendiendo a otro alumno, se alarmo al ver a quien llevaba Harry en los brazos.

-¿Qué es lo que paso?

-Se desmayo-contesto rápidamente Cath.

-Pónganla ahí señor Potter-dijo la enfermera mientras señalaba una cama cerca del despacho de la bruja- ¿ha descansado como le dije?

-No, la hemos visto como si nada. Anda de un lado a otro-contesto Harry.

-Le advertí que esto sucedería si no seguía mis recomendaciones-dijo molesta la enfermera- Será mejor que le avise al director.

La enfermera entro a su oficina y solo pudieron darse cuenta que se comunicaba con el director a través de la chimenea. Unos minutos después el director entro en la enfermería acompañado de Lupin, que desde la muerte de Jack no había dejado el colegio.

-¿Qué es lo que sucedió Harry?-pregunto alarmado el hombre-lobo.

-Tranquilo Remus, solo se desmayo, es falta de reposo. Pero va a estar bien-contesto con una sonrisa madame Pomfrey.

-Ay Poppy, se parece tanto a su padre, nada los detiene-contesto con nostalgia el anciano director- Harry, Catherine, suban a su habitación. Podrán ver a Jessica en un par de horas.

Harry y Jess salieron de la enfermería y fueron directo a la sala común de Gryffindor a contarles a sus amigos que Jess, de nuevo, estaba en la enfermería.

-Remus, creo que es hora-dijo Dumbledore en cuanto salieron Harry Y Cath.

-Albus, esta muy débil, no podemos hacerlo, no aún.

-Es hora de que hablemos con ellos. También hay que hablar con Hannah, tiene que venir de inmediato; se tendrán que tomar decisiones muy importantes sobre su futuro.

Remus no tenia opción, sabia que era hora de hacerlo, desde la muerte de Jack lo había estado posponiendo en aras de la recuperación de su sobrina.

Así que salio y se dirigió a la lechuceria para mandarle una carta a su prima para que fuera lo mas pronto posible al colegio. Mientras tanto Dumbledore también escribía una carta para otra persona involucrada con lo que se aproximaba.

Jess estuvo en la enfermería tres días, en los cuales madame Pomfrey no dejo que saliera de su cama para nada, así se aseguraría que descansara lo suficiente y que no se volviera a sentir mal. Cuando por fin la dejaron salir de la enfermería, madame Pomfrey la envío a ver al director. Estaba casi segura que no podía ser nada bueno y que lo mas seguro es que recibiría un castigo por desobedecer las indicaciones de la enfermera.

Iba caminando por los pasillos solitarios del colegio, ya que todos estaban en sus respectivas clases, cuando llego a la estatua que custodiaba la entrada al despacho, se dio cuenta que no sabia la contraseña y la idea de regresar a la enfermería y preguntar la contraseña no le agradaba.

-¿Jess, que haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar descansando?-pregunto Harry mientras se acercaba a la estatua.

-Si sigo descansando me voy a enfermar-contesto con ligereza Jess-además el profesor Dumbledore me mando llamar. ¿Y tú, no deberías estar en clase?

-Si, pero igual que a ti me mando llamar.

Harry dijo la contraseña "varita de regaliz" y la estatua se aparto dejando ver las escaleras que subían en espiral, los dos se subieron y lentamente fueron ascendiendo hasta llegar a la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore.

Jess toco la puerta y solo hasta que escucharon un "adelante" entraron, preguntándose que estaban haciendo ahí. Cuando entraron a los dos les sorprendió ver quien estaba ahí. Hannah, la madre de Jess, Lupin, la profesora MacGonagall y para sorpresa de Harry, la tía Petunia.

-Harry, Jessica. Por favor tomen asiento-dijo cordialmente el director mientras señalaba unas sillas-supongo que ¿se estarán preguntando que hacen aquí?

-Disculpe profesor, ¿pero que es lo que sucede? ¿Qué haces aquí mamá?-pregunto confundida Jess.

-Eso es muy sencillo señorita MacFadden, se ha llegado a la conclusión de que ustedes dos se enteren de una verdad que se les ha estado ocultando durante largo tiempo.

-¿Y que es eso, profesor?-pregunto esta vez Harry.

-Harry, Jess; deben entender que esto es sumamente difícil de explicar y las razones importan tanto como antes-comenzó a decir Remus.

-¿Qué razones? ¿De que hablan?

-Esto será difícil para ustedes, pero es hora de que lo sepan. Ustedes dos son hermanos.

-¡¿Qué?...aahh ya entiendo. Esto es una broma.

-Es la verdad señorita MacFadden... o mejor dicho Potter-dijo MacGonagall-es un secreto que los ha mantenido con vida hasta ahora.

-Eso no puede ser cierto-dijo finalmente Harry.

-Verán, creo que yo les puedo decir la verdad, al menos lo que se-dijo finalmente Hannah-sucedió poco después de que nacieras Jess.

**********************FLASH BACK***********************  
Era una tarde a finales de septiembre, James y Lily Potter se encontraban en su casa en Godric's Hollow, esperando a unos amigos.

La pelirroja se encontraba sumamente nerviosa y no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro por la habitación mientras que James se había quedado viendo el vacío durante largo tiempo.

-No puedo creer lo que estamos a punto de hacer James-dijo finalmente Lily mientras se paraba de golpe.

-Lo se amor, pero es lo mejor que podemos hacer por ellos-dijo el mago unos segundos después.

-¿Pero vamos a dejarlos? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

-Si crees que estoy tranquilo, te equivocas. Esto es lo más difícil que voy a hacer en mi vida.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta, James se levanto y fue a abrir la puerta. Por ella entraron Remus y acompañándolo venían Hannah y Jack, sin entender que sucedía.

-James, Lily ¿Qué sucede?

-Lunático mil gracias por venir y también ustedes dos.

-James, no tienes nada que agradecer. Sabes que Lily es mi mejor amiga-contesto Hannah.

-Lo sé y por eso lo que les vamos a pedir es lo más difícil que haremos en nuestra vida-comenzó a decir Lily-pero todo esto es por Harry y…Jessica.

-¿Jessica? ¿Quién es Jessica?-pregunto sorprendido Remus.

Por respuesta, James que había subido a las habitaciones, venia bajando las escaleras con un pequeño bulto envuelto en una frazada rosa.

-Amigos, les presento a Jessica Potter.

Los tres invitados se quedaron mudos de la sorpresa ante la revelación de sus amigos. Ninguno sabía que habían tenido otro hijo.

-Lils…cuando…pero…-fue lo único que salió de boca de Hannah.

-Hann, eso ya no importa, solo hace unas semanas que ha nacido-dijo Lily mientras tomaba a la bebe en sus brazos-no creímos que fuera buena idea que alguien se enterara.

-Lo que queremos pedirles a ustedes dos-comenzó James-es si podrían cuidar de Harry y Jessica. Mientras todo esto termina.

-¿Cuidarlos? ¿Qué quieren decir?-dijo de pronto Jack.

-Los niños necesitan un lugar donde no los pueda encontrar Voldemort, el viene por nosotros no por ellos. Lo estuvimos platicando y pensamos que ustedes podrían ayudarnos.

-Lily no tienen que pedir nada. Lo haremos con gusto.

-Hann, sabía que podía contar con ustedes, solo espero que no sea problema después de…

-Para nada Lily, será un placer cuidarlos.

-esta de más decirles, que nadie debe enterarse de esto-dijo firmemente James.

-No hay problema, amigo-contesto Remus-solo que no se qué hago yo aquí.

-Sencillo, queremos que seas el padrino de Jessica.

-Por supuesto, me encantaría.

-Entonces será mejor que se lleven a Jessica ahora-dijo Lily firmemente.

-¿Ahora?

-Sí. Será mejor, así podría irse acostumbrando a estar con ustedes. Y Harry ira con ustedes después de Halloween.

Lily se levanto del sillón y se acerco hasta donde estaba su amiga, y con mucho cuidado le puso en brazos a Jessica.

**********************FIN FLASH BACK********************  
-…la idea era que Harry también vendría con nosotros, llegaría el 1 de noviembre, pero… -Hannah no pudo continuar, se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta.

-Cuando nos enteramos de lo que había pasado, hablamos con Dumbledore y le dijimos todo lo que sabíamos. El decidió que lo mejor para Harry seria ir con sus tíos.

Harry y Jess se habían quedado mudos, aun no habían procesado la noticia que les acababan de dar. En pocos minutos todo lo que había sido su mundo se había puesto de cabeza.

-¿Están diciendo que me regalaron? ¿No me querían?-dijo finalmente Jess un tanto enojada.

-Lily y James te querían muchísimo. Separarse de ti fue una de las cosas más difíciles que hicieron; pero lo hicieron por protegerte-dijo Hannah-cuando murieron el profesor Dumbledore nos ayudo a adoptarte.

-¿Pero porque nunca nos dijeron la verdad?-pregunto Harry-¿Por qué hasta ahora?

-Porque antes no había peligro, pero ahora ya no es conveniente guardar el secreto-dijo Dumbledore seriamente-a estas alturas Tom debe sospecharlo o peor aún debe saberlo.

-¿Pero cómo es posible que él lo sepa?-pregunto MacGonagall preocupada.

-Sencillo Minerva, sospecho que el día del ataque a Jess, Peter la haya visto con detenimiento y sospechara algo.

-Sigo sin entender, profesor.

-Probablemente no te habrás dado cuenta Jess, pero tal vez tu si Harry. Eres muy parecida físicamente a Lily, aunque tienes el carácter de James.

Harry se había volteado a ver a Jess en ese momento, pero no lo lograba ver, solo le tomo unos segundos darse cuenta de ello. El cabello rojo largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y fue cuando la vio. Recordó a su madre en uno de los pensamientos de Snape, riendo junto a el antes de que la insultara y dejera de hablarle.

-¿Eso quiere decir que de la noche a la mañana, tengo que dejar a mi madre?-pregunto Jess.

-Jamás he dicho eso, pero se tendrán que hacer algunos cambios para las próximas vacaciones.

-¿Qué cambios?

-El primero de ellos, es que Jess tendrá que ir a Privet Drive, por unas semanas.

-¿Queeee?

-Así es srita. Potter es por su seguridad. Es por eso que está aquí la señora Dursley.

-¿Quieren que vaya a una casa llena de muggles?

-Solo por un par de semanas, y no se discutirá mas. Ahora el siguiente punto: no podrán decirle a nadie que son hermanos, no por el momento.

-Ahora niños, déjenos a solas tenemos más asuntos que arreglar-dijo finalmente Lupin.

Jess y Harry salieron del despacho, aun en completo estado de shock. Bajaron por las escaleras y sin decir una palabra cada uno fue directo a su habitación.


	16. Chapter 16 NUEVOS PLANES

_**DISCLAMER: todos los personajes son propiedad de la maravillosa, talentosa y UNICA J.K Rowlin.**_

_**los demás personajes desconocidos son producto de mi loca cabecita.**_

_**hola a todos:**_

_**disculpen la tardanza no tengo perdon, pero por mi prolongada ausencia esta vez les dejare unos cuantos capitulos mas**_

_**como regalos de navidad y de año nuevo, la historia ya la tengo mas avanzada y espero que les guste.**_

_**a todos feliza navidad atrazada y un feliz año nuevo!**_

_**recuerden dejen sus comentarios**_

_**besos**_

Capitulo 16

Nuevos planes

Cuando Harry llego a su habitación, todo le daba vueltas se sentía sumamente mareado y confundido. En cuestión de minutos le habían cambiado su mundo y no solo a él, sino también a Jess. Durante muchos años siempre pensó que no tenía más familia que los Dursley, pero solo en cuestión de minutos se entero que tenía una hermana menor, a la que llevaba varios meses cuidando y queriendo casi de manera inmediata, desde el día en que la conoció.

Jess al llegar a su habitación, no pudo más que dejarse caer boca abajo en su cama, intentando procesar lo sucedido en el despacho del anciano director. Ahora lo que siempre quiso, el tener un hermano, se le había cumplido ¿pero a qué precio? Siempre pensó que sería un bebe y no un adolescente, que para colmo de todo era el "niño que sobrevivió". Ahora si estaba segura que su vida acababa de cambiar de manera radical.

Durante los días siguientes Jess no salió de su habitación, ni siquiera para comer. Sus amigos justificaron su ausencia diciendo que aun se encontraba un poco débil por el accidente y que había decidido hacer caso a la enfermera y descansar un poco más antes de volver a clases. Intentaron hablar con ella, pero era imposible; cada vez que iban a su habitación ella estaba en su cama con las cortinas cerradas y con varios hechizos para evitar que la molestarán. Incluso Luna sugirió que Draco hablará con ella, a lo que Harry y Ron se opusieron rotundamente.

El sábado por la mañana Harry harto del mutismo de Jess decidió ir a verla y hacer que saliera de su habitación, se acerco a su baúl y tomo un libro encuadernado y se dirigió a la torre de Ravenclaw. Cuando llego a la entrada, y para suerte suya, Luna iba saliendo de la torre y le pidió poder pasar a ver a Jess. La rubia sin pensarlo dos veces lo dejo pasar y le indico cual era la habitación que compartía con la pelirroja, tal vez hoy sería el día en que Jess saliera de su ensimismamiento y regresara a su vida normal.

-¿Sabes? Ellos siempre van a ser tus padres-dijo Harry desde la puerta de la habitación, la pelirroja se encontraba viendo una foto de su familia-eso nunca va a cambiar.

-¿Qué haces aquí Harry?-pregunto confundida Jess.

-Vine a sacarte de este lugar, y te traje algo que quizá te anime un poco-dijo el moreno mientras le enseñaba un libro y se sentaba a su lado.

-No creo que leer sobre animales fantásticos o pociones me anime en lo mas mínimo.

-Tranquila, jamás intentaría animarte con deberes. Solo son unas cuantas fotos.

El ojiverde comenzó a mostrarle las fotos que tenia de su familia, la gran mayoría se las había dado Hagrid y otras más Sirius, poco a poco Jess fue animándose un poco. Mientras más veía las fotos de Lily y James mas se daba cuenta de que Dumbledore tenía razón, si se parecía a Lily.

-¿Ves como te pareces a ella?

-No lo creo-dijo mientras veía con más atención la foto en la que salía Lily, Hannah y dos muchachas más que no conocía.

-Supongo que con el tiempo te parecerás a ella, además creo que te pareces más a papá. En cuanto al carácter y las bromas-dijo mientras la abrazaba-nuestros padres querían que estuviéramos juntos, así tardáramos años en encontrarnos.

-Sí, supongo. Pero todavía no me lo puedo creer. Que…

-Lo sé, estamos en las mismas. Pero ahora es cuestión de acostumbrarnos.

-Tienes razón-dijo Jess con una sonrisa-solo espero que no seas del tipo celoso.

-Lamento decirte que si lo soy. Deberías preguntarle a Herm y Ginny-dijo mientras reían.

Mientras estaban platicando y riendo, no se dieron cuenta de que alguien los había estado escuchando tras la puerta. Zabini había ido a ver a la pelirroja e intentar animarla un poco, pero para su sorpresa se había encontrado a Jess y a Potter riendo y hablando sobre estar juntos, como siempre lo habían querido sus padres.

Decidió salir de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, los oídos le zumbaban y de pronto su mundo se vio destrozado.

Mientras tanto Gwen se encontraba en la lechucería, su "padre" acababa de mandarle noticias sobre lo que ocurría fuera de Hogwarts; el ojigris también le pedía que siguiera vigilando muy de cerca a Harry y que le informara de cualquier cosa que sucediera. Tomo un pedazo de pergamino y le escribió una pequeña carta:

_Sirius:_

_Aquí las cosas siguen igual que siempre, aunque me he dado cuenta que sucede algo raro._

_Jess sigue en gran amistad con Malfoy, ni a Harry y Ron les agrada mucho la idea, pero ella sigue insistiendo en que es su amigo._

_También el profesor Dumbledore ha hablado mucho con Harry y Jess, ninguno de los dos sueltan prenda, pero debe ser algo muy serio. Nuestra pelirroja amiga lleva encerrada varios días desde su última conversación con el director. _

_No te preocupes sigo cuidando muy de cerca a Harry y a todos los demás._

_Espero que tu también me tengas buenas noticias en la próxima carta, y ojala encuentres algo sobre mis padres._

_Por favor cuídate._

_Gwen_

Cuando acabo de escribir le ato la carta a una de las lechuzas del colegio y se quedo viendo por un buen rato el lago desde lo alto de la lechucería.

****************************************************************************************************************************  
En la antigua y noble Malfoy's Manor en una de las múltiples salas que había, se encontraba Lord Voldemort de frente a un enorme ventanal.

-¿Qué es lo que ocultas, Colagusano?-dijo la fría voz del mago.

-Nada señor, solo estoy pensando en algo que tal vez podría serle de utilidad-contesto el hombrecillo mientras hacia una reverencia.

-Eso sería imposible Colagusano, tú no tienes el poder ni la capacidad de pensar por ti mismo-contesto cruelmente.

-Lo sé, señor-contesto con un dejo de resentimiento-pero creo que he encontrado el punto débil de Potter.

-¿Qué tú has encontrado el punto débil de Potter? ¿Tú que no sirves para nada? No seas ridículo-contesto Voldemort con una estruendosa carcajada.

-Creo saber cual es…aunque es imposible-dijo en un débil susurro.

¿Y eso sería…?

-Su hermana-dijo sencillamente.

-No seas imbécil, Colagusano. Potter no tiene más familia que los muggles con los que vive-dijo entre las sombras la voz de una mujer.

-Bella tiene razón, Colagusano. Potter esta solo en el mundo.

-Explica mejor esa tontería-exigió Bellatrix mientras se aproximaba al pequeño mago.

-Me di cuenta el día que fui por Catherine al colegio.

-Claro, uno más de tus errores-contesto fríamente la bruja.

-Explícate-ordeno Voldemort.

-La amiga de Catherine la defendía con mucho valor. Hubo un momento en que creí ver a Lily, cuando se molestaba.

-Pero eso sería…imposible-dijo Bellatrix con suma sorpresa.

-Claro, ya entiendo-dijo Voldemort mientras veía en los pensamientos de Peter-si eso fuera cierto, Potter tendría una debilidad. Si esto fuera cierto, por supuesto.

-Si mi señor me lo permite, averiguare si mis sospechas son ciertas-dijo mientras volvía a inclinarse.

-Muy bien Colagusano. Te daré una oportunidad-dijo finalmente Voldemort-espero que traigas resultados, si no quieres ser castigado.

-Claro señor, no lo decepcionare esta vez.

Dicho esto Peter salió de la habitación en penumbras, dejando a Bellatrix y Voldemort solos, pensando en la probabilidad de haber encontrado el punto débil para derrotar a Potter y cumplir así la profecía.

******************************************************************************************************************************  
Cath se encontraba sentada junto al lago, había decidido estar sola ese día, mientras se encontraba mirando el lago recordaba el primer encuentro que había tenido con Voldemort, hace dos años.

************************************************* FLASH BACK*******************************************************************

Catherine acababa de terminar el cuarto año en el colegio Beauxbatons, sus padres habían muerto semanas antes y ahora se encontraba empacando sus cosas. Ese mismo día se iría a vivir con los MacFadden, así lo habían dejado claro sus padres en su testamento.

De repente sintió como si alguien más estuviera en el cuarto con ella, se dio la vuelta y en la puerta vio a un hombre que llevaba una túnica negra y una máscara.

-Tú debes ser Catherine, ¿no?-dijo el hombre.

-¿Quién eres tú?-dijo Catherine mientras levantaba su varita-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a buscarte, por una promesa que nos hicieron tus padres antes de morir.

-¿Mis padres? ¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Sabes porque murieron?

-Murieron en un accidente.

-Te han mentido. Pero si vienes con nosotros y te unes al Señor Tenebroso, el podría devolvértelos.

-¿Unirme a ustedes?

-Claro, el señor Tenebroso es el único con suficiente poder para hacer que vuelvan a la vida.

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto, pero tienes que venir conmigo ahora.

Cath no lo pensó ni un segundo, si había una forma de recuperar a sus padres, haría lo que fuera necesario. Así que decidió ir con aquel extraño hombre. El desconocido la llevo a una vieja casa abandonada, donde había otras personas encapuchadas y enmascaradas, el hombre llevo a Cath hasta una habitación en el piso superior donde se encontraba otro hombre de una piel blanca casi fantasmal.

-Bienvenida Catherine-saludo fríamente el hombre.

-¿Quién es usted?-contesto la ojiazul un poco asustada.

-Soy Lord Voldemort. Y supongo que te dijeron para que quiera verte.

-¿Es verdad que usted puede regresar a mis padres a la vida?

-Claro, pero para ello tendrás que hacer algo por mi.

-Hare lo que usted quiera.

-Bien, dame tu brazo izquierdo-ordeno Voldemort, segundos después sintió que su brazo comenzaba a quemarse. Cuando el dolor paso la marca tenebrosa estaba tatuada –esta es nuestra marca, cuando sientas que queme tendrás que venir a mi sin importar donde te encuentres.

-Está bien.

-Muy bien Catherine. Creo que tú tienes algo que yo quiero.

-¿Qué?

-Tus padres te dieron un regalo, una diadema. La quiero.

-No lo entiendo…

-Te dieron una diadema hace años y no me mientas.

-No lo creo señor, lo último que me dieron fue un libro.

-Pues aquí está tu primera misión. Volverás a tu casa y buscaras esa diadema, así tengas que voltear tu casa de cabeza.

Catherine regreso a su casa y durante días estuvo buscando lo que le habían ordenado, pero tras registrar la casa varias veces llego a la conclusión de que lo que buscaba no estaba ahí.

Estaba muy débil cuando los mortifagos llegaron a buscarla, pero para su suerte Sirius había aparecido en ese momento para rescatarla.

*********************************************FIN DE FLASHBACK******************************************************************

Ahora que recordaba todo eso, sabía que la muerte de Jack había sido por culpa. También estaba segura que esa diadema que buscaba Voldemort era muy importante y no descansaría hasta encontrarlo.


	17. Chapter 17 CELOS

_**DISCLAMER: todos los personajes son propiedad de la maravillosa, talentosa y UNICA J.K Rowlin.**_

_**los demás personajes desconocidos son producto de mi loca cabecita.**_

CAPITULO 17

Celos

Cuando Zabini regreso a su sala común, fue directo a su habitación, cerró la puerta de un portazo. Estaba tan confundido que no sabía qué hacer, la conversación que había escuchado entre Jess y Potter lo había dejado muchísimo peor; pero a la vez estaba seguro de lo que había escuchado. Sus padres querían que estuvieran juntos, eso estaba claro.

La sola idea de que estuvieran juntos solo le provocaba una gran furia, sin pensarlo más comenzó a dejar salir todo el dolor y rabia que tenia dentro, golpeo las paredes hasta que los puños comenzaron a sangrarle, pero en vez de sentirse mejor se sintió cada vez peor. De pronto golpear las paredes no era suficiente, comenzó a destruir la habitación, lanzo libros y lámparas contra los espejos.

Fuera de la habitación los alumnos que estaban fuera se encontraban confundidos al escuchar tanto ruido.

-Que alguien busque ayuda-se escucho decir a un alumno de primer año.

-Será mejor que entremos-dijo otro niño.

-Nadie puede entrar ahí si no es Malfoy o Zabini.

-Que esperan, traigan a Malfoy-dijo Pansy detrás del corro que se había formado.

Uno de los niños se separo y salió corriendo en busca del rubio, para su suerte no tuvo que ir muy lejos ya que este iba entrando a la sala común. Le dieron una explicación rápida de lo que había pasado.

-¿Hace cuanto que está ahí?

-Lleva como una hora-contesto una niña de tercer año.

-Draquito será mejor que entremos-dijo Pansy con falsa preocupación.

-Voy a entrar solo Pansy, así que no intentes entrar- dijo el rubio mientras cruzaba la puerta que se había abierto.

Lo primero que vio Draco al entrar a la habitación, fue un completo desastre, parecía que acababa de pasar un huracán. El moreno estaba sentado cerca de la puerta del baño, con la ropa desarreglada y las manos llenas de sangre.

-¿Qué sucede Zabini?-pregunto el rubio desconcertado.

-Jess…ella…

-¿Qué sucedió con Jess?

-Me engaño…me engaño-fue lo unico que pudo decir.

-¿De qué hablas? Jess jamás haría algo así, además ¿con quién te va a engañar?

-Con Potter.

-¿Potter?

-Los escuche hablando, decían que tenían que estar juntos y…

-¿Juntos? Jess con San Potter. No puede ser, ¿Cuándo los escuchaste?

-Hace rato fui a verla, quería sacarla de su habitación. Ahí estaba él hablando sobre estar juntos.

-Debe haber algún error.

-Ningún error, se estuvo burlando de mi todo este tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente cuando todos los alumnos se encontraban desayunando, llegaron como de costumbre las lechuzas con el correo matutino. Esa mañana después de estar varios días encerrada en su habitación, Jess bajo a desayunar en compañía de Luna, a lo que a sus amigos les había dado gran gusto volver a verla. Tanto así que ya habían hecho planes para pasar todo el día, domingo, en el lago.

La pelirroja está esperando con ansias a que entrara Zabini, no lo había visto en todo ese tiempo. Que injusta había sido con el moreno en todos esos días ni siquiera le había explicado las cosas. Unos minutos después las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron dejando ver al moreno que iba abrazado de Eulit, hubo unos segundos de silencio en la mesa de Gryffindor, la pelirroja estaba sumamente confundida y esa confusión llego a límites insospechados cuando vio Zabini besar a Eulit.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Jess?-pregunto Harry molesto.

-No lo sé-contesto la pelirroja, mientras veía con incredulidad la escena.

-Pensé que ustedes estaban saliendo-dijo Ginny

Jess no aguanto más, se levanto de la mesa y salió corriendo del comedor dejando a sus amigos con un palmo de narices. Harry no soporto más y fue a encarar al moreno.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede?

-No sé de que hablas Potter-contesto fríamente Zabini.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Jess?-pregunto molesto Ron.

-¿Yo? Deberías preguntarle a ella. Es como todas las demás.

-¿Qué has dicho?-pregunto el pelinegro cada vez más molesto.

-Lo que oíste, a mí ya me engaño, supongo que también lo hará contigo.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?-pregunto molesta Cath.

-Muy bien se los explicare. Jess no es más que una…-pero el moreno no pudo terminar la frase ya que en ese instante el puño de Harry se estrello en su cara.

-No se te ocurra insultar a Jess, nunca más.

-Blaise no ha dicho nada que no sea verdad-dijo de pronto Eulit-su amiguita no es más que una…

-No te atrevas a insultarla-dijo Ron mientras levantaba la mano para golpearla.

-Eso es Weasley, atrévete y te arrepentirás-contesto amenazadoramente, pero justo en ese momento el golpe que recibió vino de otro lado-¿Cómo te atreves a ponerme una mano encima?

-Ron no puede golpearte, pero yo si-contesto Cath sumamente molesta-pero te aseguro que si vuelves a hablar mal de Jess, este golpe será lo mínimo que te hare.

-¿Y quién la va a defender, tú?-contesto sarcásticamente- no me hagas reír.

-Yo la voy a defender. Así que deja de insultarla- dijo Draco desde la puerta del comedor.

-¿Cómo que tú la vas a defender?-pregunto sorprendida Eulit.

-Así como lo escuchaste, si te vuelves a meter con ella no respondo.

-Pe…pero…

-Pero nada Johnson, ella es mi amiga y cualquiera que la moleste-dijo mirando a su amigo- se las verá conmigo.

-¿Cómo puedes defender a esa…?-comenzó a decir furiosa Pansy.

-Cuidado con lo que dices Pansy-dijo cortante el rubio-lo que dije es en serio. Si ustedes-dijo señalando a Eulit, Pansy y Zabini-le hacen algo no respondo.

Cuando acabo decir esto, salió en busca de su amiga, dejando a todos los que se encontraban en el comedor sumamente sorprendidos.

Sus amigas querían salir a buscarlas, pero Harry se dio cuenta de que sería mejor que el rubio hablara con ella, así que con una seña les pidió que se quedaran.

-Es un imbécil, no puedo creer que Jess estuviera saliendo con alguien tan estúpido-dijo Harry muy molesto.

-¿Cómo es posible que no la estemos buscando?-dijo molesto el pelirrojo-Harry deberías sacar el mapa para buscarla.

-No Ron, es mejor dejarla sola-dijo finalmente Hermione.

-¿Sola? Como si fuera a estar sola, el hurón ha de estar buscándola.

-Eso es cierto, y probablemente Malfoy va a tranquilizarla-dijo Luna tranquilamente.

-Pero nosotros somos sus amigos, nosotros deberíamos estar con ella-dijo cada vez más molesto Ron.

-Aunque no te agrade la idea Ron, Draco también es su amigo-sentencio finalmente Gwen.

El rubio tenía una idea de donde comenzar a buscar a Jess, así que sin pensarlo mucho fue directo al estadio de Quidditch, cuando llego la encontró sentada en las gradas cerca de la mitad del campo.

-Espero que no pienses en saltar-dijo Draco detrás de ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Jess mientras volteaba a ver a su amigo.

-Pues no tenía nada mejor que hacer-contesto el rubio-sabes perfectamente bien que hago aquí.

-Que bien, porque espero que tú me puedas decir que está pasando. No entiendo nada.

-Eso mismo te iba preguntar. ¿Qué sucedió?

-Déjate de bromas, ya tengo suficiente con lo que tu amigo acaba de hacer.

-Está bien, hablemos seriamente. Pero espero que sepas que acabo de defenderte frente a todo el colegio…o al menos los que estaban presentes.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Porque eres mi amiga, te aprecio y porque sabes algo de mí que nadie más sabe.

- Claro, ahora me siento menospreciada por ti-dijo en broma la pelirroja-pero hablando de eso, ¿quieres decirme que fue lo que vi?

-Tal vez en otro momento-dijo el rubio pensativo-¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Zabini dice que te fue a buscar ayer y cuando regreso le dio por remodelar la habitación a golpes.

-¿y que con eso?

-Dice que te escucho hablando con Potter…algo sobre estar juntos o algo por el estilo. La verdad es que no entiendo nada.

-Yo tampoco-mintió Jess-además yo no le creería. Jamás fue a buscarme-la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que Zabini habia escuchado parte de su conversacion con Harry, y que por supuesto había malinterpretado al no haberla escuchado completa .

-Pues creo que hemos encontrado el malentendido, tal vez si los dos…

-Olvídalo, no voy a hablar con él. Por mi puede quedarse con su "amiguita".

Jess y Draco se quedaron hablando todo el día, cuando regresaron al castillo el sol ya se estaba ocultando.


	18. Chapter 18 El Funeral

_**DISCLAMER: todos los personajes son propiedad de la maravillosa, talentosa y UNICA J.K Rowlin.**_

_**los demás personajes desconocidos son producto de mi loca cabecita.**_

CAPITULO 18  
El funeral

Una semana después Jess y Draco se encontraban en el despacho del director en una de sus clases, ese día notaban que sucedía algo raro, practicaron cerca de una hora casi se podía decir que dominaban la magia de pensamiento; cuando de pronto el anciano director les dijo…

-Jóvenes, esta será la última vez que nos veamos en mucho tiempo-comenzó a decir-es por eso que tengo que pedirles una última cosa.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede profesor?-pregunto con curiosidad Jess.

-verán, lo que tengo que pedirles, en especial a ti Draco, es que cumplas con tu misión esta noche.

-¿Qué misión?

-Jess…Voldemort me ordeno matar al profesor Dumbledore-dijo sin más el rubio.

El silencio que siguió ante tal revelación fue tal, que la pelirroja no sabía que decir. ¿Qué es lo que le pasaba a Dumbledore, se iba a dejar matar así como así? ¿Y que sucedía con Malfoy? No podía creerlo que estaba pasando.

-Jessica sé todo lo que planea Tom desde hace tiempo, y por eso mismo es necesario que Draco cumpla con sus órdenes.

-pero profesor…

-nada Jessica, es necesario y solo a ustedes les puedo decir que es lo que planeo. Pero deben jurar que nadie debe enterarse hasta que sea el momento.

El anciano director comenzó a decirles sus planes para los próximos meses y que era lo que tenían que hacer. También les informo que esa tarde saldría con Harry y donde sería el lugar donde Draco tenía que cumplir sus órdenes. Y por ultimo le pidió Jess que ayudara a Harry en los próximos meses y sobre todo que le contara su secreto al rubio.

Los dos salieron del despacho unos minutos después de ponerse de acuerdo para esa noche, y con la promesa de la pelirroja de contarle después su secreto.

Esa noche Jess y Luna se encontraban en su habitación, estaba cerca la media noche, la rubia sin decirle mucho a Jess la convenció de quedarse despiertas. A los pocos minutos la pelirroja se fijo en una moneda que se encontraba en la mesita de noche.

-Lu, ¿es normal que los galeones hagan eso?-dijo Jess señalando la moneda que se había puesto roja y emitía un ligero resplandor.

-hay problemas-fue todo lo que dijo la rubia-debemos irnos.

-¿problemas? ¿De qué hablas?

-Harry tiene problemas-fue lo único que dijo Luna.

Las dos Ravenclaw salieron de su torre y rápidamente comenzaron a correr hacia la torre de Gryffindor, por el camino Jess comenzó a preguntarle a Luna algunas cosas.

-¿Cómo sabes que tiene problemas?

-la moneda que viste las hizo Herm el año pasado cuando estábamos en el ED-comenzó a decir Luna-cuando teníamos que ir a alguna reunión, Harry utilizaba una moneda similar para avisarnos.

-¿eso no contesta mi pregunta?

-esta noche Harry iba a salir con el Profesor Dumbledore y nos pidió que estuviéramos al pendiente.

Jess ya no pregunto nada mas, mientras subían escaleras y tomaban atajos para llegar lo más rápido posible, afuera de la torre ya las esperaban Ron, Herm, Ginny, Gwen y Neville.

-que bien que llegaron-dijo a modo de saludo Ron.

-será mejor que nos vayamos-dijo Hermione.

Los chicos se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba Harry, gracias al Mapa del Merodeador, cuando estaban cerca de la torre de Astronomía escucharon gritos y se dieron cuenta de que había más personas en el castillo.

-muy bien, será mejor que nos quedemos juntos-dijo de manera autoritaria la castaña-¿Dónde diablos esta Jess?-pregunto consternada al ver que una de las pelirrojas no estaba.

-no lo sé, venia justo detrás-dijo Neville preocupado, cuando de pronto debajo de la puerta de vio un resplandor verde esmeralda.

Mientras tanto Jess iba corriendo hacia la entrada del castillo, bajaba lo más rápido que podía; por lo que en varias ocasiones se tropezó antes de alcanzar la escalera principal.

Sabía que debía que esperar en ese lugar, Draco tenía que salir por ahí, unos minutos después escucho pasos provenientes de los pisos superiores; así que decidió esconderse en uno de los salones que no se ocupaban. Cuando Snape y Draco pasaron corriendo; por un segundo las miradas de la pelirroja y el rubio se cruzaron, sabían a la perfección que es lo que tenían que hacer a partir de ese momento.

Unos segundos después salieron por las puertas del colegio y detrás de ellos venia corriendo Harry.

-¡LO MATARON!¡VENGAN AQUI!-Jess salió detrás de él unos segundos después intentando detener a su hermano que corría desesperado por alcanzar al pocionista y al rubio.

-¡HARRY!¡ESPERA!

El pelinegro casi los había alcanzado cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, saco su varita y comenzó a lanzar varios hechizos que Snape bloqueaba con gran habilidad, Jess se quedo algo alejada de la pelea pero seguía muy de cerca el ataque. De pronto uno de los hechizos estuvo a punto de alcanzar al profesor, pero si no fuera por la intervención de la pelirroja, que lanzo un hechizo protector, este estaría a merced de su hermano. Con mucho dolor Jess le lanzo un hechizo al pelinegro por la espalda, para dejarlo desarmado, para darles oportunidad de escapar a los mortifagos y a Draco. Cuando por fin logro alcanzarlo, Harry estaba de rodillas frente a las rejas del colegio, llorando desconsoladamente. Jess se arrodillo junto a él tratando de consolarlo.

-Harry… ¿Qué paso?

-¿Qué paso? Que tu gran amigo acaba de matar al profesor Dumbledore. Eso es lo que pasa.

-eso no puede ser, Harry. Debe haber algún error-comenzó a decir la pelirroja.

-ve creyéndolo Jess. No es más que un vulgar asesino como su padre.

Hagrid se aproximo hasta donde se encontraban los chicos estaba escuchando lo que decían y sin pensarlo más los ayudo a levantarse y los llevo de nuevo al castillo. Los profesores MacGonagall, Flitwick y Sprout cerraban todos los accesos al castillo y llevaban a los heridos a la enfermería, el semigigante apareció a los pocos minutos escoltando a Harry y Jess.

Cuando todos los que estaban en la enfermería se quedaron solos, Harry les empezó a contar lo que había pasado en la torre de astronomía y lo que sucedió después en los jardines del colegio. Jess no pudo darles una buena explicación sobre se desaparición y posterior encuentro con Harry en los jardines.

Dos días después pudieron salir de la enfermería, cuando la profesora MacGonagall les dijo que ese día por la tarde deberían abandonar el castillo para volver a sus hogares. La mayoría de los alumnos no querían regresar hasta después del entierro de uno de los directores más queridos del colegio.

Ese día por la tarde se llevo a cabo el funeral, en el que no solo se encontraban los profesores y alumnos; sino también se encontraban miembros importantes del Ministerio de Magia y muchos ex alumnos. Cuando termino el funeral varios alumnos se aproximaron hasta donde se encontraban sus padres; Jess estaba platicando con Harry cuando el ministro de magia, Scrimgeour, se aproximo a ellos para hablar con los dos aunque por separado.

-¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto tímidamente Zabini.

-bien-contesto secamente Jess-¿has sabido algo de Draco?

-nada, nadie sabe nada de él desde que se fue.

-¿señorita MacFadden, me permite unas palabras?-dijo de pronto el ministro detrás de la pelirroja.

-por supuesto, señor ministro-contesto Jess mientras seguía al ministro hacia el lago.

-primeramente, permítame decirle que siento mucho lo de su padre-y sin darle tiempo de contestar continuo-y segundo es una lástima que el trabajo de toda su vida no vaya a tener un buen final.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-¡ah! ¿No lo sabe? Bueno, la ley de su padre iba a ser votada el 1° de agosto, pero con su muerte…-dijo con una sonrisa que no pudo evitar esconder.

-¿no entiendo?

-es sencillo, sin alguien que defienda su ley, esta tendrá que ser eliminada.

-¿eliminada?

-si es una verdadera lástima. Con su permiso-con esto dicho se retiro dejando a una Jess sumamente confundida, enojada y triste.

-Jess, ¿Qué sucedió?-se acerco Zabini al verla paralizada.

-van a eliminar la ley de mi padre-dijo al borde de las lagrimas.

-tranquila, eso no va a pasar-contesto el moreno mientras la abrazaba.

-claro que no, primero lo mato antes de que eliminen la ley de mi padre-dijo finalmente enojada.


	19. Chapter 19 Atentado en King's Cross

**hoooolllllllaaaaaaa**

**primero que nada disculpen la tardanza, no me merzco que sigan leyendo esta historia**

**y ustedes no se merecen esperar tanto para el siguiente capitulo.**

**eso si les prometo que se los voy a compensar y aunque este capitulo es pequeño les aseguro que los siguientes**

**no lo seran.**

**esa es parte de la razon por la cual no he actualizado tan pronto, me he dedicado a arreglar los capitulos siguientes para dejarlos perfectos **

**y esperando que les gusten.**

**asi que este proximo viernes les traigo mas capitulos.**

**espero que lo disfruten**

**y una vez mas disculpen la tardanza.**

_**DISCLAMER: todos los personajes son propiedad de la maravillosa, talentosa y UNICA J.K Rowlin.**_

_**los demás personajes desconocidos son producto de mi loca cabecita.**_

Capitulo 19  
Atentado en King's Cross

Jess continuaba abrazada a Zabini, el moreno deseaba que ese momento nunca acabara, demasiado tarde se había dado cuenta del error que había cometido al no haber aclarado las cosas con la pelirroja, tal vez Draco tenía razón y todo tenía una explicación.

-¿Jess, estas bien?-dijo de pronto Harry detrás del moreno.

-Claro-dijo al momento en que se separaba.

Harry le tendió la mano y los dos se alejaron rumbo al castillo. Pronto seria momento de volver a Londres y por vez primera, Jess tendría que pasar parte de sus vacaciones alejada de su madre y en compañía de muggles.

-¿Qué es lo que quería el ministro?-Pregunto de pronto Jess.

-Quiere saber de qué hablamos Dumbledore y yo antes de que muriera.

-¿Y para que quiere saber?

-No tengo la menor idea. Y ¿tú de qué hablabas con él?

-Me vino a decir que la ley de mi padre va a ser rechazada porque no hay quien la defienda.

-Sabes que no vamos a dejar que eso suceda.

-Tienes razón, no vamos a dejar que eso suceda.

Cuando encontraron a sus amigos todos tenían una expresión de tristeza, Harry tenía que decirles algo a todos, aunque sabía de antemano cual sería la reacción de Ron y Hermione, la reacción de Jess era la que más le preocupaba.

-¿Saben? No voy a regresar el año entrante.

-¿Qué?-dijeron sus amigos al unísono.

-Sí, es algo que he estado pensando.

-¿Pero que se supone que harás?-pregunto Luna.

-Quisiera visitar Godric's Hollow, ir a la casa de mis padres y a su tumba. Después buscare a Voldemort.

-Estas completamente loco-dijo Ron un poco escandalizado.

-Iremos contigo-dijo sencillamente Luna.

-Eso sí que no, esto es algo que tengo que hacer solo.

Dejaron de discutir durante el recorrido hasta la estación del tren, todos iban en silencio y al ser tantos tuvieron que ir en dos carruajes separados. Durante el viaje a Londres no hablaron mucho, aunque en varias ocasiones Hermione intento convencer a Harry para que no llevara a cabo sus planes de ir a buscar a Voldemort, pero el moreno no estaba interesado y por más que lo intentaron no lograron hacer que desistiera.

Jess durante todo ese tiempo no dijo nada, sabía perfectamente bien que tenía que hacer, pero delante de sus amigos no podía decir absolutamente nada. Tendría que esperar a llegar a casa de sus tíos y ahí intentar convencerlo.  
Después de un par de horas el tren comenzó a aminorar su marcha, lo cual significaba que estaban llegando a Londres; en cuanto el tren se detuvo todos los alumnos comenzaron a bajar lentamente y los primeros en bajar comenzaron a atravesar el muro del andén 9 ¾. Cuando estuvieron todos del otro lado del andén, comenzaron a ubicar a sus familias Ron y Ginny comenzaron a caminar hacia donde se encontraban sus padres, Hermione y Luna hicieron lo mismo, para cuando Harry, Gwen, Cath y Jess comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida se escucho una explosión muy cerca de ellos; los andenes comenzaron a llenarse de humo y varios trozos de concreto y piedras cayeron golpeándolos en la cabeza, había gritos y caos.

Cath grito cuando un hombre vestido de negro apareció frente a ella y se la llevo, la pelirroja alcanzo a ver qué había sucedido, se levanto lo más rápido que pudo y…

-¡CATH!

-¡JESS! ¡AYUDAME!

-¡CATH!-fue lo último que alcanzo a decir antes de que una nueva explosión ocurriera y su amiga fuera arrastrada lejos de ella.

La pelirroja comenzó a correr en dirección a donde había visto a su amiga por última vez, la gente que había en la estación corría en contra sentido asustada preguntándose qué es lo que había pasado, esto solo hacia que la pelirroja no avanzara mucho al ser arrastrada hacia la salida.

-¡DETENGANSE!-gritaba Jess-¡DEJENLA IR!

-¡JESS! ¡AYUDAME!-gritaba Cath, mientras intentaba liberarse de su captor.

Jess comenzó a sacar su varita, pero el mortifago fue mucho más rápido y antes de que la pelirroja pudiera defenderse este la ataco.

-¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS-!- susurro el mortifago y el hechizo le dio en la cara a la pelirroja y cayó al suelo- es una lástima que aún no pueda matarte-le dijo el mortifago al oído-pero pronto nos veremos, preciosa.

En ese momento el mortifago desapareció llevándose a Cath con él. Harry llego unos minutos después y vio a su hermana en el suelo, saco su varita y le quito el hechizo. La pelirroja se levanto con mucho cuidado y comenzó a decirle lo que había pasado.

-tranquilízate, Jess. Vamos a encontrarla.

-Harry se la llevaron-dijo finalmente al borde de las lágrimas.

-vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí.

Harry tomo a si hermana de la cintura y fueron de inmediato a buscar su equipaje y antes de que alguien del colegio los viera salieron de la estación en busca de los Dursley.


	20. Chapter 20 Vacaciones con los Dursley

_**DISCLAMER: todos los personajes son propiedad de la maravillosa, talentosa y UNICA J.K Rowlin.**_

_**los demás personajes desconocidos son producto de mi loca cabecita.**_

CAPITULO 20  
VACACIONES CON LOS DURSLEY

Harry y Jess salieron de la estación entre un gran alboroto, mientras que bomberos, paramédico y policías contenían la situación y auxiliaban a los heridos. Gracias a los estallidos los Dursley no había podido acercarse y los chicos tuvieron que buscarlos durante varias calles llevando a cuestas sus baúles del colegio.

Cuando llegaron a Privet Drive sus tíos hicieron hasta lo imposible para que los vecinos no vieran a Jess, cuando entraron en la casa y antes de que otra cosa sucediera tía Petunia dijo:

-tienes prohibido salir de tu habitación, solo podrás hacerlo a la hora de la cena-dijo dirigiéndose a Jess.

-¿y donde dormiré?

-compartirás la habitación con tu hermano.

Los dos comenzaron a subir las escaleras, la puerta que se encontraba justo subiendo las escaleras se encontraba abierta. La habitación era pequeña y estaba justo como Harry la había dejado el verano pasado, con excepción de una cama plegable que había debajo de la ventana. Dejaron los baúles a la entrada y comenzaron a acomodar las camas para tener un poco más de espacio, estuvieron toda la tarde arreglando sus cosas que cuando comenzaba a caer la noche los dos se sentaron a los pies de la cama de Harry, ahí notaron que aun iban cubiertos de polvo de la explosión de la estación.

-tranquila, la vamos a encontrar-dijo de pronto Harry.

-¿pero cómo?-dijo la pelirroja al borde de las lagrimas-no sabemos a dónde se la han llevado o para que la quieren.

Unos minutos más tarde la tía Petunia les llamó para que bajaran a cenar, así que los dos se arreglaron un poco y bajaron a cenar. Los Dursley ya se encontraban cenando, lentamente Jess y Harry se acercaron a la estufa y comenzaron a servirse un poco de comida, cenando solos y alejados de sus tíos y primo.

Terminada la cena los Dursley se dirigían a la sala de estar cuando de nuevo…

-ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer Potter-dijo tía Petunia-y eso también va para ti-dijo al momento en que salía de la cocina.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere que haga?-pregunto confusa Jess.

-tenemos que servirles, Jess.

-¿Qué? Quieren que seamos sus sirvientes ¿Cómo elfos domésticos? Están locos.

-un poco. Pero según ellos es una forma de pagar por su bondad hacia nosotros.

Sin una protesta mas Jess ayudo a Harry a hacer las labores domésticas en la cocina, lavaron platos, limpiaron la mesa dejando todo completamente inmaculado; justo como le gustaba a la tía Petunia.

Por la noche los dos subieron a su habitación, había llegado el momento de que Jess diera su opinión sobre lo que su hermano planeaba hacer.

-Harry no creo que ir tras de Voldemort sea lo mejor-dijo tan pronto como entraron a la habitación.

-vamos, Jess. Es algo que tengo que hacer.

-se que tienes que acabar con él, pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que buscarlo como un perro.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-sencillo, si te quiere que te busque. Los muggles dicen que la mejor estrategia de guerra es un combate en un lugar que conozcas, si lo buscas estarás en su elemento, pero si él te busca en un lugar que tú conozcas tendrás ventaja.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunto el ojiverde mientras se sentaba en su cama.

-estuve leyendo unos libros que Dumbledore me recomendó, las estrategias de guerra tienen su razón de ser-contesto sencillamente la pelirroja-ah, por cierto. Si tú te vas a Godric's Hollow yo voy contigo.

-eso sí que no, tienes que estar en un lugar seguro.

-si crees que me voy a quedar aquí estás loco, además por lo que se, el hechizo que hizo Dumbledore finalizara cuando tengas 17 y eso será en unas semanas. Este lugar dejara de ser seguro.

-en eso tienes razón, pero no se que más hacer.

-eso es fácil, nos vamos a Godric's Hollow…-dijo Jess mirando significativamente a su hermano-y después me llevas a casa y podrás comenzar con tu locura de ir a buscar a Voldemort.

El ojiverde se quedo callado unos segundos, considerando lo que su hermana le proponía. Si bien no tenía opción, su idea era lo único que tenían; aunque había algo dentro de la actitud de la pelirroja que lo dejaba desconcertado. ¿Por qué Jess no insistía en acompañarlo?

No quiso insistir más en ese hecho y antes de que se diera cuenta su hermana se había quedado profundamente dormida en la cama plegable que habían colocado por la tarde.

La primera semana de vacaciones paso sin grandes incidentes, como único detalle era que la paciencia de Jess respecto a sus tíos se iba acabando poco a poco y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que estallara. Por las noches los dos hermanos hablaban durante un par de horas hasta que el tío Vernon los obligaba a callarse y dormir. En una de esas noches Harry se encontraba contándole a Jess lo que había estado buscando Dumbledore para poder derrotar a Voldemort, le dijo lo que sabía de los Horocruxes, aunque el mismo no entendía muy bien cuál era su origen. Jess sabía un poco más pero antes de explicárselo decidió contarle sobre otro tema que tal vez le explicaría un poco la idea de los Horocruxes.

-¿sabías que en la actualidad aun hay descendientes de los fundadores del colegio?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-no, no lo sabía-contesto sinceramente Harry.

-pues sí, y solo descendientes de Gryffindor y Slytherin; los descendientes de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw no han llegado hasta nuestros días, la ultima era Hepziba, pero murió hace unos años…

-¿Hepziba? Ese nombre me suena de algo…-dijo el ojiverde al momento en que recordaba donde había escuchado ese nombre-claro, Hepziba. Ella tenía tres reliquias de los fundadores, la copa, la tiara y el relicario.

-vaya, sabes de su afición-concedió la pelirroja- el último descendiente de Slytherin es nada más y nada menos que Voldemort y los descendientes de Gryffindor…somos nosotros.

-¿Cómo que nosotros?-pregunto desconcertado Harry.

-si Harry, somos descendientes, pero no directos. Por eso es que Voldemort perseguía a nuestra familia.

-¿Por qué?

-nuestra familia tiene sangre muy poderosa, o al menos eso dicen; tal vez en parte por eso no pudo matarte cuando eras pequeño.

-¿Cómo sabes todo esto?-pregunto desconcertado el ojiverde.

-ahh es por esto-dijo la pelirroja mientras se acercaba a su baúl, para sacar un pesado libro del fondo- ¿recuerdas el libro que me regalo Draco en Navidad? Pues lo he estado leyendo a fondo y ahí viene la historia de muchas familias mágicas.

Jess le pasó el enorme libro de pasta negra, Harry lo tomo con cierta desconfianza, comenzó a pasar las hojas lentamente hasta que llego a un capítulo titulado:

_LA FAMILIA POTTER, UNA LARGA HISTORIA DE MAGIA Y PODER_

_Los orígenes de la familia Potter pueden ser rastreados hasta la familia Peverel, en especial con el más pequeño de los hermanos, Ignotuss Peverel. Según algunos investigadores estos son los verdaderos orígenes de la familia Potter._

_Ignotus Peverel fue un mago sumamente poderoso que gustaba de ayudar a los muggles y magos en apuros; aunque durante muchos años nadie volvió a tener contacto con él y solo se supo de su fallecimiento cuando su familia lo conto a lo comunidad mágica._

_Algo que no es muy conocido es que la familia Peverel era descendiente indirecta del gran mago Godric Gryffindor, uno de los fundadores del prestigiado Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Esto se debe a que el famoso mago tuvo algunos hijos fuera del matrimonio que no fueron reconocidos por el mago, pero que posteriormente fueron reconocidos por la familia; aunque algunos miembros de esta familia sigue insistiendo que los Potter nada tienen que ver con esta ancestral familia._

En las páginas siguientes se encontraban varias fotos de los integrantes de la familia Gryffindor y varios árboles genealógicos y en uno de ellos se podía ver una parte de la familia Potter como integrantes de la familia.

-¿Quiénes son los Peverel?

-¿Cómo que no sabes quienes son los Peverel? Todos los conocen.

-Jess, se te olvida que yo no viví entre magos hasta los 11 años; y aún no sé todo lo que ustedes saben.

-lo siento, lo había olvidado. Verás no sé si te lo pueda explicar fácilmente, lo mejor será que lo leas tu mismo- de nuevo la pelirroja se acerco a su baúl y saco un nuevo libro completamente distinto, este era más pequeño con las cubiertas de color azul celeste y letras color plata- es el último cuento.

-¿un cuento?

-sí, un cuento. Es una de las pocas referencias que hay sobre los tres hermanos Peverel.

Harry comenzó a leer con cierta reticencia el libro de cuentos que su hermana acababa de darle. Al comenzar a leerlo se dio cuenta que no eran cuentos como los que los muggles solían contar. Cuando termino se sorprendió muchísimo, ahora entendía por qué solo se hacían suposiciones sobre los orígenes de su familia; nadie sabía si los tres objetos que se describían eran ciertos.

-¿y…qué opinas?

-creo…creo que tienen razón. Los Potter somos descendientes de los Peverel.

-¿Cómo?

-el cuento dice que hay tres objetos de la muerte. Y si yo te dijera que la capa de invisibilidad la tengo yo.

-Harry, muchos tiene capas de invisibilidad, y esa capa que describe el libro es única.

-exacto, la capa que papá me dejo es única. Ron me lo dijo la primera vez que la vio-ahora fue el turno del pelinegro para acercarse a su baúl y sacar la capa plateada que tenía guardada en el fondo-al parecer se ha pasado de padre a hijo, tiene al menos unos 50 años; mírala y dime si es como todas las demás.

La pelirroja tomo la capa entre sus manos, al momento supo que era diferente; a diferencia de otras esta se sentía mucho más liviana y parecía hecha de acero y si Harry tenía razón esa capa tenía más de 50 años y estaba en perfectas condiciones.

-¡no puede ser!¿Te das cuenta de lo que esto significa?

Harry se daba perfectamente cuenta de lo que acababan de descubrir, él como un cuento para niños y un libro de lo más elitista les decían. Ellos eran los últimos descendientes de Godric Gryffindor.

La penúltima semana de julio sucedió algo que ninguno de los dos hubiera esperado. Un miércoles el día comenzó como siempre, los hermanos Potter se levantaron más temprano que sus tíos para preparar el desayuno, cuando terminaron comenzaron con sus labores típicas de limpiar la casa y comenzar a preparar el almuerzo y la cena.

A la hora de la cena todo seguía transcurriendo como de costumbre, hasta terminada esta. Cuando el primo Dudley dejo caer un tazón con helado y chocolate y la tía Petunia mando a Jess a limpiar el alboroto hecho por su hijo.

-olvídelo, si quiere que alguien limpie eso, le recomiendo que lo haga su hijo. Yo no lo voy a hacer-dijo molesta la pelirroja-no soy su sirvienta.

-¿pero cómo te atreves a hablarnos así?-dijo tía Petunia muy molesta- no se te olvide porque estás aquí.

-eso es algo que no se me olvida, si por mi fuera estaría con mi madre.

-Tu madre está muerta, o ¿te refieres al otro bicho raro con el que has vivido?-dijo despectivamente el tío Vernon.

Jess estaba cada vez más furiosa y para evitar comenzar a hacer magia decidió salir de la cocina, no sin antes tirar varios platos de la mesa, subió a su habitación dejando a todos en la cocina sorprendidos. Tía Petunia, que no iba a dejar las cosas así, salió detrás de la pelirroja. Cuando entro en la habitación la cerró por dentro.

-¿Quién te has creído?-dijo sumamente molesta la tía Petunia.

-no sé de qué habla.

-vaya, eres igual a la rara de mi hermana, tal vez físicamente no. Pero eres igual de irrespetuosa que ella.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-¿tu hermano no te lo ha dicho? Pues te lo diré yo. Mi hermana no era más que un bicho raro, y claro a mis padres eso les encantaba y no la veían como era. Solo yo me daba cuenta de lo que era-contesto Petunia con un intenso odio en cada una de sus palabras-un monstruo.

-vaya, si no la conociera mejor diría que esta celosa de ella. ¿No será que usted quería ser como ella?

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?-dijo mientras la golpeaba en la cara-nunca vuelvas a repetir eso. Nunca más.

-tengo razón, usted siempre ha estado celosa de ella.

-¡se acabo!-dijo finalmente al borde de un ataque de furia-te vas a arrepentir-dijo mientras tomaba unas tijeras que había sobre una cajonera.

-¿Qué cree que va hacer con eso?-dijo la pelirroja un poco asustada sin quitarle la vista a las tijeras.

-voy a enseñarte a respetarme-dijo despiadadamente la tía Petunia.

-¡Harry!

Abajo el ojiverde había escuchado el grito de su hermana, salió de la cocina y subió corriendo las escaleras. Cuando quiso abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que esta estaba cerrada por dentro, comenzó a golpearla mientras llamaba a la pelirroja.

-¡Jess! ¡Abre la puerta!-pego la oreja a la puerta, dentro se escuchaban algunos ruidos pero era un poco difícil descubrir el origen de ellos-Jess, por favor abre.

Tras estar cinco minutos golpeando la puerta y estar pidiendo que la abrieran, la puerta se abrió y la tía Petunia salió con una enorme sonrisa y con las tijeras en la mano, el ojiverde se quedo viendo horrorizado la expresión de su tía. De inmediato entro en la habitación solo para encontrar a Jess sentada debajo de la ventana, llorando desconsoladamente.

-¿pero qué paso?-dijo mientras se acercaba hasta ella.

-mira lo que me hizo-contesto Jess mostrándole unos mechones de cabello rojo, mientras gruesas lagrimas salían de sus ojos-corto mi cabello.

Fue hasta ese momento en que Harry se dio cuenta de que por toda la habitación había mechones de cabello regados por todos lados. La miro con más atención y se dio cuenta de que llevaba el cabello más corto en algunos lugares.


	21. Chapter 21 Aclaración

_**DISCLAMER: todos los personajes son propiedad de la maravillosa, talentosa y UNICA J.K Rowlin.**_

_**los demás personajes desconocidos son producto de mi loca cabecita.**_

Hola a todos los que leen esta historia y a los nuevos que la están leyendo:

Recibí un mensaje del autor Pedro, en serio te agradezco tu critica es justo lo que estaba esperando, creí que realmente no había críticas hacia mi historia y que les gustaba tal y como estaba. Pero creo que tienes razón, probablemente la descripción no es muy clara y si llega a dejar dudas si es una historia donde nuestro mago favorito y sus amigos son los verdaderos protagonistas.

La verdad desde un principio esta historia salió con la idea de que el papel principal lo llevara ese hermano perdido de Harry y otros personajes del libro, no porque no considere la historia original, pero me he topado con muchos ff en los que más o menos todos tenemos una idea de que es lo que sucede, y hay otros donde al igual que el mío Potter no lleva el peso principal.

Les puedo asegurar que Harry comenzara a llevar de nuevo su protagónico en capítulos siguientes y si hasta el momento no ven mucha interacción de Ron y Hermione es porque esta historia la tengo dividida en dos partes y en la segunda es donde se verán muchas cosas que en este momento se han quedado un poco en el aire pero que más adelante será explicado y los personajes principales de los libros recuperaran su protagonismo.

Lo digo de nuevo muchas gracias por la observación y realmente espero que si en algún momento no entienden hacia dónde va la historia o no lo creen lo suficientemente bueno, me dejen una crítica, buena o mala. Las buenas te impulsan a seguir y las malas a perfeccionar y seguir adelante.

besos


End file.
